El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Ranma y Akane se enfrentan a cambios que pueden ser muy dolorosos, que puede ocasionar que cada uno tiene que tomar caminos diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capítulo 1. Desesperado.

Habían pasado algunos años, Ranma y Akane decidieron tomar la licenciatura en Educación Física, era lógico, ya que ambos pretendían ocupar el lugar de sus padres, y necesitan un poco de prestigio, por lo que ambos entraron, pero había algunas cosas no estaban bien. Los retos, las prometidas y todas esas locuras no dejaban en paz a la pareja, Ranma lo tomaba muy a la ligera, para él, era ejercicio, no había cambiado mucho, aunque ya no es tan impulsivo, aun no se atrevía a decir sus sentimientos a Akane.

Ella ya se estaba hartando de toda esa locura, en uno de esos restos, dejo a Ranma solo, ya se cansó de preocuparse por él, se fue a una de las cafeterías cercanas, y estar lejos por un momento. En eso había un chico al otro lado, había una mesa donde estaba un chico solitario, leyendo y estudiando uno de esos libros gruesos, tomando su café, nada lo desconcentraba, muy atento. Akane no dejaba de mirarlo, algo le parecía conocido, lo había visto en alguna parte. Tiene unos lentes y una mirada inocente. El chico lo noto y se acercó un poco a ella, y le pregunto con mucha amabilidad.

Buenas tardes señorita, me estaba mirando como si me conociera, quisiera saber, el ¿Por qué? - dijo un tanto tímido.

Se parece a un médico que tenemos en Nerima, por eso me quede mirarlo de reojo, perdone incomodarlo. - haciendo una reverencia un poco tímida.

Descuide, si tengo parientes en Nerima. - sonrió un poco. – perdona mis modales, soy Hiroki Ono.

Mucho gusto, soy Akane Tendo. – sonrió un poco.

Puede sentarse un momento, es que la verdad me siento sola. - dijo un poco triste.

El chico se sentó a lado de Akane, la verdad se sintió mal por ella. Se le hacía raro que le platicara todo, cree que le encontró como un chico de confianza, y la verdad se alegra de que lo tomara así. Escucho como la trataba su prometido, como era el "trofeo" de todos los chicos, las supuestas prometidas persiguiendo por todas partes, a pesar de ser universitarios, aun los acosa. El sintió cierto coraje hacia el supuesto prometido sin siquiera conocerlo. Akane sintió raro platicar cada parte de su vida, pero no podía más, se abrazó en aquel extraño chico. Tenía una mirada tierna y la consoló como podía. A parte Akane se enteró que el joven, era estudiante de medicina, y que estaba terminando un proyecto que iba a presentar de Fisiopatología. Y que sus parientes de Nerima no eran otros que el Dr. Tofu Ono.

Muchas gracias Hiroki, por escucharme y confortarme en estos momentos. – sonrió un poco.

¿Descuida, puedo hablar de ti? - sonrió un poco.

Claro que sí, ya lo he hecho ahora. - sonrió un poco más.

Gracias Akane. - sonrío un poco. - así me gusta.

En ese momento las cosas cambiaron para Akane, se vean más seguido, hasta hablar por teléfono, ya que se intercambiaron sus números, y nunca había sentido algo distinto, cada día sentía más indiferencia y desprecio hacia Ranma. El pobre iluso no notaba los cambios, ya que se enfocaba en su orgullo por las artes marciales, además de que se ganó la beca para irse a Alemania, por sus notas, raro en él, ya que nunca fue un estudiante brillante, pero en estas salió bastante bien, pero esta por comentarlo, pero decidió mejor guardar esto, no cree aceptar esta oferta.

Poco a poco empezó a notar los cambios de Akane. Ella disfrutaba la compañía de Hiroki, incluso tuvo unos escapes con él, cuando Ranma estaba en sus peleas que venían a retarlo. Hasta una ocasión hicieron el amor, fue tierno, intenso, trato de llegar al ritmo de Akane, pero él hacia todo por complacerla, son detalles hermosos que nunca le habían hecho antes, algo nació en ella, no quiere perder. Han pasado unos cuantos meses, antes de irse a visitar a la familia. Ranma por su lado se sentía triste y deprimido, ya que empezó a notar los cambios cada vez más firmes, más fría, mas indiferente, menos preocupada por él, muchos detalles que lo hacían ver que Akane dejo de interesarse por él, quizás estaba con otro, pero también puede ser que él tiene la culpa, no fue capaz de frenar esa locura. Se puso a pensar que ya era momento seria indicado hablar con ella, ya dejando de lado todo ese maldito orgullo y timidez.

Ya es uno de esos fines de semana, a Ranma y Akane tenían pensado regresar a visitar a la familia, ese era el momento de terminar con el compromiso de una vez por todas. Ya había decidido tener una relación con aquel estudiante de medicina. Estaban en el tren bala, y cada uno con sus pensamientos, Akane la manera de decir a toda la familia, y Ranma tomando valor para decir sus sentimientos.

Akane…

¿Qué es lo que deseas Ranma? - le dijo fríamente.

Akane estaba pensando en muchas cosas, las locuras y que todo esto nos puso en aprietos tantas veces, que por mi orgullo no permitía ser honesto contigo. - dijo triste.

Ranma tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero. - dijo un poco triste y al mismo tiempo fría. - ya no quiero continuar con esto, quiero terminar con el compromiso.

Podemos cambiar las cosas, prometo ser un hombre…- dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

Pero no lo eres totalmente, no refiero a tu versión femenina, me refiero que no sabes nada de mí, termine siendo un "trofeo" y una excusa para tus entrenamientos, ya estoy cansada, no lo entiendes. - dijo casi llorando. – ya no te amo.

Pero yo si te amo. - dijo triste.

Cuando una de las dos personas no ama, todo se terminó. Voy hablar con la familia, quiero que me apoyes. - dijo fríamente. - no quiero más locuras. Se acabó ¿entiendes?

Se detiene el tren, se van cada uno por su lado, hasta llegar al Dojo Tendo, y Akane abrazo a cada una de sus hermanas y toda la familia, estando en la mesa, decidió tomar la palabra ya que Ranma parece perdido en la mirada, claro que Nodoka y Kasumi notaron esa mirada, y su reaccionar. Pero se mantuvieron al tanto.

Familia tengo que hablar con todos, he decido terminar con este compromiso, ya no me interesa Ranma. - noto la mirada Kasumi. - si alguna vez lo ame, ya paso. – continuo. - quiero tener una relación con otro chico. - miro a Ranma, bajo la mirada. - lo siento es que me canse de toda esta locura.

Bueno Akane. - empezó hablar Soun. - si tu decisión es terminar con el compromiso, lo tomare en cuenta. - cerro los ojos con ciertas lágrimas. - el compromiso de Ranma y Akane se acabó.

Bueno lamento que no funcionara Tendo. - dijo tristemente. - para no ocasionarte problemas vamos a buscar la manera de regresar a nuestra casa. Lamento que nuestros sueños no se hayan cumplido.

Las chicas Tendo estaban muy consternadas, Nodoka estaba triste por Ranma, porque noto la mirada de Ranma y su silencio, él estaba con ciertas lágrimas, salió de la casa, se fue saltando en tejado en tejado. Su madre trato de alcanzar antes de irse, pero no pudo, Akane por su lado se fue a su cuarto, se puso a llorar, no solo porque dejo a la familia triste, sino la mirada de Ranma, totalmente triste, destrozado y con mucha desesperación. Además de que muchas de las aventuras que tuvieron juntos, termino en el pasado, que jamás volverán.

Ranma llego al rio, casi afueras de la ciudad, donde se puso a lamentar, maldecirse, totalmente desesperado, el empezó a recordar lo que hacía Akane, sus acciones durante las noches y tardes que tenía. Estaba triste, no pudo proteger a Akane, no pudo declararse a tiempo. Tenía tantas ganas de morir, estaba tan desconsolado, no pudo decir ni una palabra ante la familia, el dejo hasta solo con la familia. Regreso al Dojo para entrenar por última vez y desahogar sus penas, su pérdida de fuerza era uno de sus peores momentos, pero no se compara con la perdida de Akane.

Al día siguiente, hablo con la familia, les dijo que tenía que regresar a la Universidad, por una tarea que dejo incompleta, y la otra poder aclarar sus sentimientos, estaba desesperado, no podía estar con Akane ahora, quiere mantenerse alejado, porque cada vez que escuchaba su voz, veía su silueta, no podía aguantar más que llorar, lamentarse. Rogarle que siga con él. Antes de irse decidió hablar nuevamente con ella, ya con un poco más de valor.

Akane… - miro con cierta tristeza.

Mira Ranma no tengo mucho que decirte, pero ya nuestro compromiso se acabó, no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero saber de tu presencia, desde que llegaste me ocasionaste problemas.

Akane yo sé que no he sido el mejor hombre, no me importa lo que ha pasado, lo que va a pasar, te amo, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, no importa lo que hagas, quiero estar contigo.

Ranma, ya estoy saliendo con otro chico- es una persona muy linda, tierna y sabe lo que he pasado junto a ti. Por eso tome esta decisión, él es mejor que tú.

Pero Akane te prometo ser mejor hombre, defenderte de todos, ser más firme que me dejen en paz estas chicas.

Sabes Ranma no me interesa tu oferta, tu aquí sobra. - aparto su mirada y con cierto desprecio se alejó un poco más.

Quiero estar contigo, me siento desesperado, me siento como ese momento que estaba sin fuerza, me siento indefenso. - dijo tristemente.

Ranma, yo te dije en esa ocasión que te iba acompañar, ¿No te diste cuenta ahí mis sentimientos? - dijo con cierta rabia. - cuando recuperaste tu fuerza, me hiciste a un lado, no sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento. - dijo con cierto desprecio.

Perdóname haberte hecho sentir así. - dijo mirando hacia abajo. – me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy valiosa para mí, haría lo que fuera por ti.

No te amo, quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti. - se va alejando poco a poco.

No puedo vivir sin ti, por favor. - se hinco ante ella, con una voz suplicante. - quiero sentir tu calor, por favor Akane. Tú me has dado la fuerza para seguir luchando, seguir con más fuerza, quiero que estés conmigo. - le salieron ciertas lagrimas. - me siento esa vez que pensé que moriste, no sabes el dolor que sentí en ese momento.

Ranma te refieres ese momento que me dijiste: "TE AMO" y luego negaste? De verdad crees que te voy a creer ese valor. No tuviste el valor de decirme en mi cara esas palabras, luego no tuviste el valor de detener la locura cuando nos interrumpieron la boda. Me he dado cuenta lo ilusa que era.

Perdóname por favor Akane. – dijo con mucha desesperación. - TE AMO.

Lo siento Ranma, pero yo no te amo.

Estoy acabado. - se levanta ya cansado de suplicar a una chica tan fría. – bien Akane cumpliré lo que me dices – se levanta y se empieza alejar mas. - Gracias Akane por todo lo que he vivido contigo.

En ese momento todo se acabó para el compromiso de Ranma y Akane, el chico se adelantó para ir a la Universidad, ya tuvo una excusa para aceptar la beca para irse a Alemania, la situación fue demasiado dolorosa para exponerla ante la familia, decidió mejor decirlo después, al menos por teléfono.

Regreso Akane a la Universidad un tanto pensativa, pero decidida aun, no quiere dar un paso atrás de terminar con el compromiso. Vio al chico haciendo unas tareas, no comento nada respecto a la mudanza, en ese momento le llamo su novio y quería que fueran a comer en alguna parte.

Poco a poco los cambios empezaron a notarse, Ranma tenía sus maletas listas, pero antes de irse, le dejo una carta en la cama de Akane, ambos de alguna manera Vivian juntos, pero no había nada de nada, solo era para dormir, estudiar y comer. Tomo el taxi para irse al aeropuerto, no tenia nada que perder, menos discutir con una persona que quedo en el pasado.

Akane regreso al departamento, donde encontró una carta, es raro, habían quedado que ya no había nada de qué hablar.

Querida Akane.

Gracias Akane por todos estos sentimientos, esta aventura que vivimos juntos en la preparatoria, perdóname por no ser más que un estorbo, gracias por las navidades que me hiciste disfrutar, gracias por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, nuestros viajes familiares, gracias por ser una mujer fuerte.

Tratare de dejar de amarte.

Ranma Saotome.

Akane ya se canso de lamentarse y mas con un idiota como el. Solo agarro la carta y la hizo pedazos, la verdad ya no podía recordar esas cosas. Admite que fueron muy dulces, que realmente disfruto esos momentos con el, pero ya hay que avanzar, olvidar a Ranma y pensar en un nuevo futuro.

Mientras tanto Ranma lamento todo lo que paso, pero no podía seguir así, pensó que la mejor manera de superar es irse, buscar nuevos horizontes. Quizás buscar a una nueva persona importante para el, Akane fue un periodo y ahora vendrá otro. Disfrutar cada momento en esta vida, no repetir las cosas. No dejarse llevar por los impulsos, ser mas maduro en cada momento que se presente. Miro la ventanilla del avión y sonrió ligeramente.

Fin

Comentarios Finales. Como había dicho, es mi estilo este tipo de historias, no hago cosas en mis sentimientos, otra cosa me baso en canciones y además de tristes notas, en este caso es de la canción Desesperado cantado por José José. Jejejej se bien que mis historias son dolorosas pero cada quien su estilo. Gracias.

Ryu Glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capítulo 2. El Nuevo Amor.

Ranma luego de mudarse a Alemania, trata de olvidar a Akane en todos los aspectos, trata de cambiar su modo de vida, ya no están los rivales que lo pueden molestar, trata de no ganar enemigos ahora, busca una nueva vida, lejos de todos. Es una de las ocasiones que busca ser de manera diferente. A pesar de convertirse en chica, ya no se enfoca tanto en la búsqueda de su cura, y quizás encuentre algo en el nuevo país que pueda encontrar algo, ahora se enfoca más en sus estudios.

Ranma trata de calmarse, pero sigue con esos sueños con Akane, le es tan difícil olvidarla. No puede evitar esto, todo el tiempo le atormenta, a veces estando solo, grita con todas las fuerzas que la ama, pero sabe que no está ahora. Ve las imágenes de Shampoo; Ukyo y Kodashi, tantas veces que estas tres chicas trataron de forzarlo, además de interrumpir todo el tiempo. A pesar de que demostró no tener intereses por ellas, aun así, lo acosaban, las llego a despreciar. Ahora estando en Alemania, no tiene que estar al pendiente de que ellas lleguen. Ahora no están Kuno ni Ryoga ni Mouse, que estarán molestando a cada rato y sus retos a muerte. Ya todo quedo en Japón.

Conoce a nuevas personas, maestros que buscan mejorar sus habilidades y conocimientos, ahora pondrá toda la atención para no ser regresado de nuevo a casa, además sus compañeros son diferentes, un poco fríos, pero al mismo tiempo cordiales, muchos de los chicos eran más altos, se veían más imponentes, pero sabía que es parte de su carácter. Trata de tomar las cosas por el lado amable, buscar salir adelante, sonara raro en él, ya que siempre buscaba retos en artes marciales, pero esta ocasión, no lo hará, a menos que sean en competencias.

Había muchos estudiantes, no solo alemanes, sino también había gente de diversidades nacionalidades, pero eso no lo tomaba con mucha importancia, el también es extranjero, no puede andar fijándose en ese tipo de cosas. Aunque lo que si ha visto mucho eran chicas realmente guapas alemanas, aunque no está seguro tener relación con alguien de ahí, ya que, siendo el japonés, puede haber choques culturales. Además de que esta con un sabor muy amargo aun con la ruptura con Akane, y no esta preparado para una nueva relación.

Oye amigo, ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto un amigo, que tiene ojos claros y rubio, con ropa un tanto informal con camisa azul y pantalones negros. - ¿aun estas con los recuerdos de tu país?

Bueno, es que estoy en un periodo muy doloroso. - bajo un poco la mirada.

Debió ser muy dolorosa la ruptura con tu exnovia de Japón. - le da una palmada, ya le había comentado a este chico sobre lo que paso, además vio que era hombre de confianza. - pero estas aquí entre nosotros, debes de aprender a superar las cosas. - le dice el chico rubio. - además aquí vas a encontrar algo de paz. - le dice sonriendo.

En eso tienes razón. – dijo sonriendo un poco.

Además, me prometiste venir para recibir a mi hermana. - le dice con una sonrisa. - además no podre con todo el equipaje que ella tiene, a ti te tengo confianza.

Este chico rubio se llama Albert Schell, se había relacionado bien con él, ya que lo recibió en el aeropuerto cuando llego por primera vez en Berlín, por lo que se han entablado una amistad muy estrecha. Era tan distinto a lo que pasaba en Japón, donde la mayor parte de sus amistades eran por conveniencia, por juego, o por reto de artes marciales, además con el riesgo de ser traicionado. Aquí no, Albert le confió esto, no puede quedar mal, ahora van a la terminal de autobuses a recibir a su hermana. Están en medio de un poco de tráfico, pero él no está desesperado, además Albert le prometió ir a comer a su casa.

Aquí me dijo mi hermana que nos veríamos, está por llegar su autobús en cualquier momento. – dijo señalando el camión que va llegando.

Ve a muchos pasajeros bajando del autobús, cada uno esta haciendo lo suyo, pero en ese momento, se baja una chica rubia, ojos claros, vestida cómodamente para el viaje, en short corto café claro, una blusa roja y unos tenis, para aguantar ese viaje.

Mira Ranma, te presento a Erika Schell. - dijo sonriente el chico.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Ranma Saotome. - dijo un poco apenado.

Mucho gusto Ranma. - dijo sonriendo un tanto coqueta. - ¿sabes que eres muy guapo?

Bueno… no es para tanto. - dijo aún más apenado, pero sonriendo.

Bueno par de tortolos, ya creo que es hora de irnos. - dijo sonriendo un poco maliciosamente.

Los dos agachan la mirada un poco apenados, pero siguen al chico hacia su carro, ambos chicos cargando las maletas de la chica. Ranma presiente que las cosas van mejorar, no está seguro del sentimiento que tiene ahora, pero no va a cometer las mismas tonterías que realizo antes, tratara de mejorar la situación.

Han pasado los días y tiene una buena relación con Erika, la verdad es linda, tiene su carácter, pero es razonable, por lo que le es fácil platicar con ella, además de que su hermano, es buena persona, no hace retos, solo trata de ayudarlo un poco, no es intención comprometerlo con su hermana, solo quiere que se anime, cambie un poco el panorama que le dejo esa otra chica. Se reúnen a tomar café, para platicar, la verdad Ranma no había sentido algo similar.

Además de que las costumbres del mundo occidental son tan diferentes, hasta en las relaciones humanas, no tiene nada que ver con los compromisos forzosos del Japón, las locas amazonas de China, nada de eso, solo dejan que las cosas avancen por si mismas, sin presiones, solo ganar el cariño poco a poco. Le disgustaba mucho la manera que Shampoo venia y lo acosaba a cada rato, no podía tener un baño tranquilo, sin que lo estén forzado a tener relaciones con ella, la de Ukyo que muchas veces lo forzaba, además de que la veía como amiga, pero la verdad lo hartaba cuando ella se metía en líos. Kodashi ni hablar, era una loca desquiciada que buscaba hasta envenenar con tal de estar con él. Akane era una de las chicas mas sinceras pero ese defecto de no dejar explicar, lo termino también cansando, a pesar de que ella lo boto por estar con el otro chico, quería dar otra oportunidad, pero ella no se lo dio, quizás tenga razón, el tampoco fue un buen hombre, fue un cobarde al negar sus sentimientos, cuando lo grito a todo pulmón. Es lo que mas lamenta, con el sentimiento "hubiera" pero no existe, por lo que tuvo que pagar eso. Estaban en cercanías de lo que era el Muro de Berlín.

Ranma, ¿en qué estás pensando? - lo despertó de su pensamiento Erika. - mi hermano me platico que estas en medio de una depresión.

Bueno es que tuve un pasado desastroso en mi país, que quiero olvidar, no puedo. - baja la mirada.

Ranma, todos cometemos errores en el pasado, a veces nos lamentamos por ello, pero estas aquí, puedes cambiar tu camino, por mas doloroso que es.

Bueno quisiera platicarte todo lo que pase en Japón. - dijo un poco triste. - hay cosas que no le he dicho a tu hermano, porque de verdad recordar eso, me hace sentir peor.

Ranma platícame. - dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, levantando su rostro. - no te hare ningún daño.

Le empieza a platicar desde su infancia, lo que era aguantar a su padre, su entrenamiento, la manera que lo trato, además de su ida a China, incluyendo su maldición, además del compromiso con aquella chica, como se complicaron las cosas, entre la maldición, las demás prometidas que aparecían de la nada, cada palabra de esa historia, era mas amargo, los intentos que tuvo con Akane, como perdió todo al final, como ella se harto y termino con el compromiso.

La verdad mi inmadurez fue lo que hizo que las cosas no me salieran bien. - dijo reconociendo. - pero ahora estoy aquí, una para buscar un nuevo camino, y otro para olvidarme de lo que paso.

Ranma, es imposible escaparse de esos recuerdos, porque eso son, solo recuerdos, pero aquí estas con nosotros. - dijo tiernamente. - estas aquí conmigo. - dijo acercándose lentamente al rostro del chico. - sabes que no es toda tu culpa, aunque lo que hace un paso de madurez, es reconocer los errores. - le da un beso en los labios a Ranma.

Gracias. - se acercó a la chica nuevamente y termino besándola con ternura y cierta pasión.

Ranma nunca había sentido esto, la chica le regreso el beso, cada vez era mas intenso, hasta que llego Albert, un poco sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, sabía que se habían gustado desde que se vieron. Era un paso para su curación.

Vaya Ranma, no sabia que te gustaba mucho mi hermana. - dijo sonriendo. - no se preocupen, solo que los vi juntos y vine a ver que hacían.

Hermano, siempre tan inoportuno. - dijo un poco molesta.

No te enojes Erika, solo me dio curiosidad. - hizo un gesto apenado. - bueno me despido, tengo que ir por unos libros. - se va alejando. - cuida de mi hermana, Ranma.

Es un poco odioso a veces. - dijo un poco molesta.

No te preocupes, por lo regular me interrumpían atacándome. - dijo tranquilamente. - esto es mucho mejor que un ataque.

Ranma, al menos tendrás un poco de paz. - se acercó de nuevo al rostro del chico. - estas aquí en paz. - le dio un beso de nuevo.

Las cosas están por cambiar, será un cambio bueno para Ranma, y no piensa salir de esto ahora, quiere disfrutar esta chica, salieron tomados de la mano, se fueron al parque para estar en paz, abrazados, quizás sea un momento de paz, sin esos ataques. Puede que sea un momento de tener una relación con esta chica.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Akane esta con su romance con el joven estudiante de medicina, que resulto al final ser sobrino del Dr. Tofu, la verdad esta disfrutando su compañía, no tener que aguantar los ataques de las prometidas de Ranma, ni los desquiciados que quisieran secuestrarla, todo esta en paz para ella, se libro de ese peso de encima, se entero que la familia de Ranma se fue del Dojo Tendo, y su padre solo esta en medio de su depresión, todo no fue como había salido, además de que sus hermanas están un poco molestas con ella, pero sabían bien que esto podía llevar al desastre. Su relación con el chico esta cada vez mejor, por lo que en poco tiempo estarán mas comprometidos. A veces se pregunta por Ranma, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿habrá superado esto? O quizás hasta se haya suicidado o este de vagabundo en Alemania. La verdad a veces le entra culpa por lo que paso, porque no le dio una oportunidad. Ya ahora no tiene nada de importancia, eso quedo atrás.

¿te pasa algo cariño? . - pregunta su novio.

Nada, me quede en medio de mis pensamientos. - respira un poco. - es sobre la familia que esta molesta, y otros eventos más.

Bueno si también te refieres a tu ex - prometido, pues me enteré que está en Berlín, y bueno parece que le está yendo bien, - dijo el chico.

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? - dijo un poco dudosa.

Bueno tengo una amiga en Alemania y me comento que ese chico, esta estudiando mucho, ya que tiene intenciones de no regresar mas a Japón.

Vaya…- dijo con un suspiro.

Bueno al menos esta bien, es lo mas importante, se que aun le tienes cierto cariño, pero hay que salir adelante, y estar seguro de las decisiones que tomemos.

En esto Akane quedo en medio de sus pensamientos, que Ranma ni siquiera piensa visitar a sus padres, pero se acuerda que Genma siempre fue un insensible y que lo separo de su madre, además de que lo vendió en muchas ocasiones, lo comprometido con muchas chicas, eso entiende que no quiera visitar. Su madre pues se Moria de ganas de conocerla, los primeros contactos con ella, era para cumplir con el juramento, que realizaron, eso es injusto. Todos esos factores lo hicieron tomar esa decisión, pero aun falta la parte mas importante, el se quiere escapar del dolor, ella fue parte de ese dolor, pero se estaban lastimando entre ellos, no podían estar juntos, la situación ahora es otra. Están para salir adelante.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Ya vi los reviews de algunos de ustedes, y la verdad una disculpa, es que a penas vi ese error, si va haber más capítulos de esta historia, no se preocupen. Es un fic que solía hacer hace varios años, con drama y una triste realidad, pero es mi propio estilo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Ryu Glass


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capitulo 3. El Amor Sigue.

La relación que tiene Ranma con Erika es cada vez más intensa, ambos están saliendo, Albert sabia que era lo que necesitaba Ranma para salir adelante, no estar en medio de la depresión, temía que se volviera vagabundo o se suicidara. De alguna manera logro sacarlo del fondo, él se mantenía cercas para que no haya daños entre ambos, quizás hasta lastime a su hermana. Ranma notaba eso de su amigo, pero no le importa, ya que lo que menos quiere es hacerle daño a su hermana. Se siente tan feliz ambos.

Ranma nunca había pasado unas experiencias muy hermosas con la bella chica alemana, hasta han hecho el amor, de una manera tierna, cariñosa, sin dejar de ser intensos, una ocasión lo han hecho en una cama llena de pétalos de rosas, con mucha pasión, el uso de la boca y la lengua, en cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras disfrutaban, reían, no paraban de sentir estas sensaciones, hasta la penetración fue intensa, con sus posiciones, la verdad Erika nunca había sentido la pasión de alguien, aunque no es la primera experiencia, ella había tenido aventuras y amores, pero nunca algo tan tierno y cariño como lo que esta pasando con Ranma. Terminaban en la cama cansados pero muy satisfechos, esto era lo que tanto esperaban, olvidar ese dolor.

Nunca había sentido esto, Ranma. - le dijo la chica rubia. - gracias.

Tu me has abierto a estas sensaciones Erika, gracias por ayudarme. - dijo el chico.

Descuida yo quiero que seas feliz aquí, no tienes por qué sentirte mal. - dijo la chica sonriendo, besando sus labios.

Estoy tan feliz, espero nunca despertar de este sueño. - dijo Ranma pensando que puede despertar en una triste realidad.

Olvida esas cosas. - dijo Erika. - quiero que estés ahora conmigo.

Las cosas están marchando sobre ruedas, Ranma ha logrado por lo menos ser feliz, ser un chico común y corriente, con vivencias tranquilas sin esas locuras, sin los celos de una chica agresiva, sin los acosos de la chica china, sin los intentos de envenamiento de una loca, sin los rivales que siempre le decían: "prepárate para morir". Ahora esta en paz con ellos, la verdad todo eso termino, ahora es pura paz.

Que bueno que estas con mi hermana. - le dijo el rubio. - es muy dulce no lo crees?

Si lo es, es muy hermosa y dulce, la verdad nunca había pasado experiencias así. - dijo un poco apenado.

Bueno esa es la intención, quiero que pases un momento de paz, sin esos retos que te hacían esos locos, espero nunca los encuentres.

Yo también así lo espero, amigo.

Mientras tanto a la entrada de la ciudad de Berlín, esta un chico con una gran mochila, perdido, buscando su venganza aun, al parecer no ha querido aprender admitir que todo se perdió, desconoce que el compromiso entre Ranma y Akane termino hace meses, pero pretende llegar a Nerima cuanto antes. Camina lentamente y a veces los mismos habitantes lo ven como un simple vagabundo, pero al ver que tiene suficiente para poder comprar ciertas cosas. Su caminata es larga, una ciudad tan enorme como la capital de Alemania, el pobre chico se pregunta si invadieron a Japón, los alemanes, pero trata de ignorar eso, quizás este en otro país.

Maldita sea, no entiendo muy bien el idioma de estos sujetos, en fin, espero llegar pronto, querida Akane, pronto nos vamos a librar de ese maldito Saotome. – dice amargamente el chico. - y estaremos juntos para siempre.

El chico sigue caminando hasta llegar a lo que era un gran parque, donde se veía ciertas huellas de lo que hubo un gran muro, ve a los niños corriendo y riendo, además de muchas parejas, hasta que ve a un chico con la coleta junto con una chica rubia muy hermosa, tomados de la mano, trata de reconocerlo, y eso le da cierta furia, es el mismo Ranma y con otra chica, no es posible, ese desgraciado esta traicionando a Akane. Llega corriendo y ataca al chico con el truco de la explosión.

Maldito seas Ranma Saotome. - atacando a la pareja, Ranma logra quitar a Erika antes de que le haga daño. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? Andando con una chica como esa. - señalando a Erika, muy furioso.

¿Este chico es de los que te atacaban a todo momento? - pregunto la rubia.

Si, este hombre se llama Ryoga Hibiki. - dijo amargamente. - Hibiki te tengo una noticia, quiero que me escuches como persona civilizada.

Maldito cobarde, no quieres expresarlo de manera cómo los valientes. - dijo enojado y ponerse en guardia.

Hibiki, ya no estoy comprometido con Akane, llevo meses que me Sali del país para continuar con mis estudios. - dijo molesto. - ella es mi novia ahora.

Entonces, ¿Dónde estoy? . - dijo el chico desorientado.

Estamos en Alemania. - dijo Ranma muy molesto.

¿entonces Akane quedo libre? - dijo sonriendo como bobo.

No, ella esta con su novio. Cada quien tomamos caminos diferentes. – dijo seriamente.

El pobre chico quedo muy consternado, no pensó que Akane estuviera con otro chico, menos que Ranma decidiera estar lejos, se calmo un poco, le entro ganas de llorar, estuvo viajando nuevamente para evitar la boda, había cortado con Akari para estar con su amor verdadero, ahora resulta que no esta con nadie. Se pone a llorar amargamente en medio del agujero formado.

Señor, nos tiene que acompañar. - dijo el policía con cierto enojo. – se encuentra bajo arresto por andar haciendo disturbios y atacando a la gente. – poniendo las esposas al pobre chico.

Lo siento amigos, apenas noté las intenciones de este hombre, decidí llamar a la policía. - dijo el rubio.

Gracias Albert. - dijo la chica rubia. - este loco estaba atacando sin siquiera avisar.

Permítame. - se acerca al pobre chico llorando, llevado por la policía. - oficial ¿Cuántas horas va estar encerrado?

Lo más seguro es que será deportado a su país. – dijo el oficial.

Deje que hable un momento con él, antes que lo lleve con el Departamento de Migración. -dijo un poco ansioso.

Se alejo un poco, pero le dejo sus esposas aún. Pero Ranma sintió lastima por el pobre hombre, no puede creer que aún no se enterara de lo que paso, terminara aquí. Pero decidió decirle parte de la historia.

Entonces ustedes terminaron, vaya estuve tanto tiempo perdido. - dijo casi llorando. - tú te diste por vencido, no la amas lo suficiente.

Claro que la amo, la deje en paz, estuve rogando que estuviera conmigo, pero ella se negó, así que tomé mi decisión de estar aquí en Alemania.

Bueno creo que me regresaran a Japón. - dijo mirando al oficial. - ya no te buscare Saotome, espero que en algún momento podamos platicar mas calma.

Claro, pero recuerda que la vida sigue, yo tuve la desgracia de no estar junto con ella.

Bueno Ranma, cuídate y se feliz. - el hombre le hace un gesto al oficial. Y este se acerca.

El oficial se llevo a Ryoga para el Departamento de Migración para poder deportarlo a Japón, además por el ataque previo, perderá su derecho de pisar tierras germanas por un tiempo. Ranma se acerca a su novia, le explica que es un chico desorientado, que no sabe como es que termino aquí, le tuvo que explicar todo para que al fin lo dejen en paz. La chica sonrió un poco, y se sintió agradecida por la habilidad de salvarla y además de que fue un hombre civilizado, sin llegar a los golpes. Eso da mucho de lo que ha madurado.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Akane esta con Hiroki paseando por los jardines, aun no para de pensar de todos los sucesos que pasaron, el chico es muy dulce, pero algo le falta, no esta muy feliz con él, por lo que tiene que hablar con él, para no hacer daño. Hiroki noto todos esos cambios en ella, por lo que, hablaría con ella, ya que no puede estar soportando eso, esos recuerdos que tiene ella, la tortura.

Akane te noto cada día mas pensativa, creo que estas aun herida por lo que paso hace meses. - noto con cierta amargura. - te dejo libre, si es que eso te hace feliz.

Si lo sé, perdóname, quiero pensar bien las cosas. - dijo tristemente.

Bueno espero que tu vida sea la que busques. - dijo el joven. – se feliz, recuerda que siempre fuiste una persona muy especial para mí.

Gracias Hiroki. - mientras lo veía alejándose más.

Akane noto que extraña a Ranma, pero sabe que ambos no podían estar juntos, pero esa sensación la hacia sentir culpable. Aun esta en la facultad, estudiando duro, hasta que de una manera la Universidad decidió hacer una transferencia a otra Universidad, pero a ella le va tocar estar en España, quizás sea lo mejor, para alejarse de todos los recuerdos.

Le dieron una semana la Universidad de vacaciones para que este con sus familiares antes de que se fuera, sus hermanas entiende ron que ella desea alejarse de toda esta locura, ya no la juzgaron tan duramente, ya que se enteraron que rompió con el estudiante de medicina, y su padre también se puso a pensar, quizás su hija necesite estar lejos, pero la va extrañar mucho, le dio cierto dinero para ese viaje, aunque es becaria no deja de que un dinero extra, es bueno para ella.

Duraron unos días así, estando en familia, suena extraño que todos se fueron, solo quedaron sus hijas y el, pero la verdad ya es tiempo de estar libres de todo ese caos.

Hija mía, cuídate mucho y no te olvides de nosotros. - dijo su padre llorando.

Hermanita por favor no nos dejes de hablar. - dijo la mayor de las Tendo. - espero que seas feliz, no lo dejes ir.

Gracias hermana. - dijo llorando. - así lo hare.

Akane por favor no hagas tonterías. - dijo la mediana de las Tendo. - de verdad no puedo creer que te vayas. - dijo amargamente. - yo también me tendré que ir, me contrataron como administradora de una empresa en Tokio.

Felicidades Nabiki, espero que logres tu propósito.

Se abrazan juntos en familia, ya llego la hora de despedirse, ya que le tocara irse a España, estudiar duro, lograr superar todo lo que pasaron juntos. Ahora tendrá nuevas expectativas. Es curioso que ambos estén en Europa, pero separados por todo. Es un nuevo comienzo.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Ya sé, otra separación más, no me gustaba la pareja para Akane, así que decidí separarlos y que busqué otras cosas, nuevas decisiones van a tomar aquí, además de que Ryoga va buscar la manera de superar la tristeza y su mala orientación. Gracias por seguir mi historia. Gracias por sus Reviews, me alegra que les guste mi historia, tendrán mas capítulos, quiero que disfruten al igual que yo. Mi trabajo me puede limitar un poco pero no dejare de escribir.

Ryu Glass


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capítulo 3. Las Decisiones Son Duras.

Akane había pasado tan rápido, desde la salida de su casa, hasta llegar al Aeropuerto, de ahí a España, le toco estar en Sevilla, estudiar duro, además de olvidar las decisiones que tuvo, además de que disfruto cada momento con Hiroki, pero no era lo que buscaba, necesitaba un poco más intensidad, quizás necesite tiempo para encontrar a aquella persona. Conoció a muchas personas, aquí es un poco mas duro, ya que los españoles son un poco variables en su manera de pensar, similares a los japoneses en algunos aspectos. Algunos españoles son muy católicos, otros son ateos, otros son musulmanes, hay mucha variedad ahora, le platicaron de lo que pasaron con la crueldad de la dictadura de Franco, y ahora algunos españoles buscaron la manera de desquitarse. Ahora está conociendo nuevas personas.

Akane, ¿estás aquí? - tocando la puerta de su departamento.

Si ya voy. - le dijo la chica, mientras salía del cuarto, ahora vive sola en un departamento, la chica que le grito fue. – ya voy Diana.

No quiero llegar tarde mis clases, ya sabes que tenemos muchas actividades ahora.

No me lo tienes que recordar.

Vamos rápido entonces. – dijo la chica casi jalándola.

Ahora están yendo corriendo hasta llegar al carro, claro le piso un poco para llegar a la Universidad, no puede evitar entrar en su pensamiento, por todo lo que paso en Japón, ahora tiene que estudiar para salir adelante, además de que en las noches habla con sus hermanas y su padre, así que tiene muchos motivos para salir adelante, Hiroki se perdió su contacto, ya que el decidido dar el espacio suficiente, y ahora esta pensando en otras cosas. Esta chica se llama Diana Mosqueda, una chica muy linda, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, delgada, cabello ligeramente corto, complexión delgada. Con su vestido ligeramente corto, ya que le encanta coquetear con los hombres y hasta es un tanto promiscua. Akane se siente un poco incomoda, cuando hace eso, pero es buena gente, siempre esta con ella cuando la necesita. Mas estando en una ciudad como esta.

Al entrar a la clase, ven a los otros jóvenes, acomodarse en sus lugares, se encuentra en ese lugar un chico con cabello negro, ojos oscuros, ligeramente moreno, alto, con su pantalón de mezclilla, una sonrisa muy amplia, cuando la ve.

Hola Carlos, ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien mi estimada Akane. - dijo un tanto coqueto.

Ya no me digas así, me apenas. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Bueno es que me gusta ser caballeroso contigo. – dijo el chico aun con una amplia sonrisa.

Ya basta ustedes par de tortolos. - dijo Diana un poco fastidiada con ese dialogo.

Se sientan en sus lugares, continúan con sus deberes. Akane de nuevo esta experimentando cosas nuevas, los españoles son muy diferentes, respecto al amor, por lo que este chico es muy tierno y amable, por lo que quiere dar a rienda suelta todo lo que venga y disfrutar una nueva relación, con tal de olvidar lo que vivió en Japón, además de que la nueva relación que tuvo con Hiroki , que desgraciadamente no funciono, quizás demasiado rápido, aun no esta segura, pero no perderá en lamentaciones.

Mientras tanto Ranma sigue con la relación con Erika, habían pasado tantas cosas hermosas entre ambos, entre el cariño que sentían, hasta hacer el amor, él nunca había sentido esto, sin ser sentido como acoso, como lo vivió con Shampoo, las cosas fueron buenas, pero había ocasiones en que Erika, era muy distante, en otras era muy cariñosa, la verdad había cambiado algunas cosas, estos meses que estuvo, fue así. Además de que le hicieron saber la noticia que va ser trasladado a Londres, ya que la Universidad en Japón está buscando que los estudiantes de su país cambien de lugar para aprender nuevas tecnologías y nuevos métodos de entrenamiento, ya que en diferentes partes de Europa son muy diferentes entre sí. Ahora solo falta comunicárselo a su novia.

Erika, parece que me van a enviar a otro país, no lo solicite, sino ellos por su postura. - dijo un poco triste.

Mira no puedo negar que me siento mal, pero haz lo que sea posible, no tienes por qué lamentarlo, aprovecha eso.

Lo sé. - noto su frialdad en su tono de voz.

Luego de esa charla, su manera de ser cambio mucho, estaba triste, pero había ocasiones que son tan distantes que a veces notaba frialdad con él y con algunos temas, que a veces el trata de ser sentimental, por lo que desgraciadamente su relación se esta terminando. Su hermano lo nota, pero no dice nada, su intención era que ambos tuvieran una bonita experiencia.

Lamento decirte esto Erika, pero siento que esto no está funcionando. - dijo mirando hacia el piso.

Lo sé, somos muy diferentes en nuestra manera, entiendo que mi manera fría de ver las cosas. - lo reconoce.

Sabes no me arrepiento de lo que viví. - dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Yo tampoco, seremos buenos amigos, y ya sabes puedes contar conmigo. - dijo tristemente. - además me enteré que te van a trasladar a Inglaterra.

Si, eso también lo sé. - dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Seguiremos en contacto en lo que pueda ayudarte. - le da un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias. - dijo Ranma alejándose hacia su casa.

Ranma está muy triste, pero al menos vivió estos meses con esta chica fue maravilloso, aprendió muchas cosas que no sabía y además tuvo un buen fin, no fue lo doloroso fin de Akane, que fue doloroso e inclusive un tanto insensible de parte de ella, solo lo corto total y absoluto, ni siquiera lo busco para despedirse.

Amigo lamento que las cosas no funcionaran bien entre ustedes. - dijo un poco triste. - pero al menos fue un buen final y aprendiste a vivir.

Lo se amigo y no fue intención hacer daño a tu hermana. – dijo un poco triste.

Si vuelves a decir eso, te golpeo. - dijo un poco molesta Erika. - solo que no podíamos por nuestras maneras de ser.

Erika…

Vamos no lo tomes mal, fue divertido estar contigo. - le dio un leve beso en sus labios.

Vamos amigo, no te vamos a olvidar. - dijo Albert un poco alegre. - supérate y animo amigo.

Llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Berlín, para irse a Londres, donde pasara su tiempo de estudio, estaban sus dos amigos alemanes que había aprendido mucho con ellos, debajo de las escaleras mecánicas, donde él se separa de ellos definitivamente, había sido tan hermoso todo hasta hacer el amor con Erika, pero ahora todo se fue. Pero sabe que podrían seguir en contacto por si acaso. Descansa un poco y solo espera llegar a su nuevo destino. Ahora con nuevos ánimos de salir adelante, dejo la amargura para siempre, ahora esta con cierta madurez.

Al descansar un poco llegar a Londres, ve que es muy similar las cosas, pero viene a estudiar, lo recibe una mujer muy hermosa, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, piel clara, un poco más alta. Esta en minifalda negra, zapatillas y una blusa amarilla claro. Con el letrero de Ranma Saotome. El hombre sonríe levemente y se acerca a la mujer.

Mucho gusto joven Ranma Saotome, soy la maestra April Jones, mucho gusto.

Mucho gusto. - le resta el gesto, pero un poco sonrojado.

Me dijo el director de la facultad que lo reciba, espero que pase un buen rato aquí con nosotros en Londres. - dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Muchas gracias, disculpe las molestias.

No es ninguna joven, es mejor que nos vayamos a su departamento, debe estar muy cansado. - dijo sonriendo un poco más.

Gracias maestra…- dijo un poco apenado.

Llámame April, no me gusta sentirme vieja. - dijo sonriendo. - además usted es un joven muy atractivo, sino es mucha discreción ¿qué edad tiene?

Tengo 21 años… - dijo tímidamente.

Bueno yo tengo 32 años.

Bueno no es tan mayor, además es un gusto que me reciba en estos momentos. - dijo con cierta seguridad.

Bueno como sea, aquí esta mi carro, ya pronto estará en su departamento. – dijo sonriendo un poco.

Llegaron al carro y de ahí partieron para el departamento, para Ranma las cosas son totalmente nuevas y muy diferentes a lo que vivía en Japón, lo recibe personas muy diferentes, en Alemania aprendió un poco de que no debe de ser agresivo, y en Inglaterra, pues espera que también sea para sacar provecho en conocimiento y experiencias personales, esta vez se siente atraído por una maestra, no sucedía eso, ni siquiera con la señorita Híñalo, que era toda una locura con ella, pero en esta ocasión se siente diferente. Lo que va vivir ahora es distinto.

Joven ¿en que esta pensando? . - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Nada de importancia señorita. - dijo un poco apenado.

¿Está pensando que soy muy atractiva? - dijo un poco seductora cruzando sus piernas.

No, bueno si un poco, pero recuerde, somos estudiante y maestra. - dijo un poco incómodo.

No te preocupes, entiendo eso, no pienso involucrarme con usted sentimentalmente. - llegaron al conjunto de departamentos, se bajaron del carro.

Ranma pudo despedirse de la maestra, no podía creer lo que paso aquí, la verdad esta pasando cosas que nunca había vivido. Se acostó en la cama, logro conciliar el sueño, todavía tiene que presentarse con el director, esta dispuesto a trabajar duro.

Ve desde lejos la ciudad de Londres, es una ciudad enorme, espera lograr adaptarse al nuevo lugar, lo bueno es que sus estudios aquí serán de corto tiempo, le comentaron que luego de Londres, tendrá que irse a Nueva York para continuar con las técnicas de Estados Unidos, suena de locos lo que estará haciendo ahora, pero disfrutara en todo momento, aunque para titularse tendrá que regresar de nuevo a Japón. Tiene pensado ir rápido por su titulo y luego irse de ese lugar, aún no sabe quién puede ocupar un licenciado en Educación Física, pueda sostenerse en eso. Tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados ahora, teme que se encuentre de nuevo con Akane, aun no esta preparado para verla ni para saludarla, luego de lo que le hizo pasar.

Mientras tanto Akane esta pasando por muchas cosas con Carlos, es un chico agradable pero un poco agresivo, a veces tiende a ser un poco grosero con ella, pero tiene lo que no tuvo con su novio anterior, así que disfruta un poco mas su compañía.

¿Qué tal si cenamos algo de comida italiana? - le dijo el chico.

Me parece muy bien. - se fueron los dos juntos para llegar al lugar.

Cada momento que pasan juntos, Akane se siente feliz de haber estado aquí, le gusta su dureza, su carácter que tiene, lo atrevido que suele ser. La verdad tratara de pasar momentos inolvidables. Ahí mismo se declaro en el restaurante con un ramo de rosas, ella sonriendo acepto salir con él. Es muy pasional e intenso, algo que le faltaba, por lo que disfruto ese momento.

Eres muy dulce Carlos, muchas gracias de verdad. - dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Gracias mi princesa, espero que pasemos momentos juntos. – dijo el hombre, besarla en su mano primero, finalmente besarla con mucha pasión en su boca.

Cada momento lo esta pasando muy bien con él, la verdad este intercambio escolar era lo que necesitaba, un poco mas de amor y pasión. Diana estaba observando a Akane, sonriendo un poco, se alegró, que ella disfrutara todo. Van a la facultad, se iban ambos agarrados de las manos, todo iba sobre ruedas. Espera que las cosas no salgan mal.

Hay muchas cosas que espero para ambos, Akane. - le dice la chica.

Muchas gracias. - dijo un poco apenada.

Bueno tienes que volver a vivir, eres muy joven y hermosa. - dijo sonriendo. - además tienes mucho por hacer aquí en España.

Eso sí, aquí he vivido mucho. - dijo la chica.

Bueno te invito a salir a un Bar, solo cosas entre chicas. – dijo Diana. - aquí no se molestan que salgan entre chicas.

Bueno. - no muy convencida.

Salieron las chicas para disfrutar, junto con otro grupo de chicas para disfrutar, además de que las costumbres son muy diferentes, por lo que deben de pasarla bien. Tomaron un poco, Akane no solía hacer eso, pero lo hizo, para romper un poco ese dogma de que las mujeres de su tipo, deben de abstenerse al alcohol. Ríen, bromean y no dejan de disfrutar ese momento. Claro Akane tiene que estar muy al pendiente de esos lugares, por lo que pueda pasar.

Se reúnen otro grupo de chicos, que son de la misma facultad, pero ellos se acercaron a ellas, para continuar con la reunión, noto Akane que no estaba Carlos, se sintió un poco incomoda, pero estaba acompañando a Diana, así que continúo estando con ellas, hasta que decidiera salir, pero en el momento que fue al sanitario, noto que uno de los chicos y Diana no estaba, entonces pregunto.

No te preocupes. - le dijo una de las chicas. - ella debió haber salido con Armando. Es un conocido aquí.

Aun así, me preocupa por ella. - dijo un poco seria. - mira le dices cuando regrese, que se me presento un asunto personal, que mañana nos veremos.

Muy bien Akane, yo le digo. – dijo honestamente la chica.

Se salió del lugar, la vedad se sentía muy incómoda, no es que sea muy santa pero no es su manera de ser, estar sola en un lugar así, y se fue a su departamento, para descansar. No pudo parar de pensar de lo que puede pasar a su amiga.

Pasaron las horas y llego Diana muy alegre, aunque con cierto aliento alcohólico, ignoro completamente a Akane en la entrada de los departamentos y entro al suyo para luego acostarse para dormir. Akane decidido mejor esperar a que se le pasara ese estado. Y se fue a su departamento y se preparo para dormir, por primera vez se sintió indefensa ante estos actos, no pensó que los jóvenes universitarios fueran tan diferentes aquí, trato de mantenerse firme y cuidar lo que pueda de su amiga. Tendrá que hablar con ella seriamente, no quiere sonar como una madre, pero le preocupa que sea así.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Espero que les esté gustando este fic, voy haciendo la lucha por continuar, ahora que me siento inspirado, como dije no será un final juntos para Ranma y Akane, les aclaro que será algo diferente. Espero disfruten leerlo como yo hacerlo.

Ryu Glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capitulo 5. Mientras tanto…

Mientras Ranma y Akane están en el extranjero, todos están consternados sobre la ruptura de la pareja, como es que se dieron cuenta de ello muy tarde, Ryoga había llegado a Japón, había tomado la decisión de renunciar a todo, fue muy doloroso, mas enterarse de primera mano, en la boca de Ranma, por lo que ahora buscara la cura de su desorientación, le es imposible seguir viviendo todo el tiempo perdido. Quizás irse a casa, aun no sabe que hacer, lo que quiere es alejarse de ese lugar.

Ahora se encuentra en un campo, lleno de cultivos, la verdad el lugar se le hace muy familiar, como si hubiera estado ahí antes, se acerca a una casa, quizás para pedir información, ya que lo que quiere es llegar a Osaka, o quizás hasta buscar un empleo, ganarse la vida sin tener que viajar.

Diga. - se escuchó una voz femenina, detrás de la puerta.

Disculpe ando buscando el camino para Osaka…- se quedo un poco sorprendido.

Joe…- dijo la voz joven.

¿Disculpe? - un poco confundido.

No te acuerdas que me abandonaste hace unos años. – un poco triste su voz.

Ana… - se quedo sorprendido y se sintió un poco mal por lo que hizo en aquel año. - perdóname con todo lo que hice, creo que mejor me voy, no quiero ocasionar mas daño ahora.

No te vayas. - dijo un poco molesta. - quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Ya veo…- dijo casi susurrando.

¿Quién es ese sujeto? . - apareció un joven detrás de ella. - sabes que eres mía, y de nadie más. – dijo con una voz ronca.

Discúlpeme, pero tengo un camino que recorrer. - dijo con cierta referencia. - que pasen un buen día.

Se fue alejando, nunca pensó encontrar de nuevo a Ana y ahora esta casada con un tipo muy prepotente, la verdad no quiere meterse en líos, ya lo que quiere es regresar y buscar un trabajo. Ahora esta consciente de lo que paso, le comentaron en una tienda cercas del pueblo, que ella fue forzada a casarse con él, era el hijo de aquel bandolero que había vencido, logro salirse con la suya, había matado a su abuelo y al toro, quedo totalmente indefensa, forzada a estar en un yugo muy pesado. Ryoga esta entre enfrentarse a ese sujeto o irse, la verdad no sabe que hacer. Su sentido de justicia le dice que lo enfrente, pero eso seria comprometerse y ha pasado por momentos de mucho dolor ahora.

Mientras tanto Ryoga no se decide que hacer para salvar a esta chica, aparece un chico con una túnica larga, cabello largo negro y unos lentes gruesos, en aquel campo, buscando salir adelante, luego de que se resigno que Shampoo nunca será suya, ha tomado el camino de Ryoga, para buscar su propio destino, al menos sabe que Ranma y Akane están lejos, no tiene caso seguir, además de que el compromiso de ambos termino totalmente roto. El esta amargado por lo que paso, nunca pudo ser competencia para Ranma, ni fue digno para su amada. Ahora se acerca aquel pueblo, quizás buscando algo que comer, en eso ve a Ryoga a lo lejos. Un tanto pensativo, quizás este pensando en su "amada" Akane, que nunca será suya. No lo sabe, pero va a saludarlo, quizás este en un viaje largo como él.

Hola Hibiki, ¿Cómo estás? . - dijo el chico de lentes.

¿Mousse? - dijo el chico sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues lo mismo al parecer que tú. - dijo el chico de lentes. - viajando por el mundo, a encontrar mi propio destino.

Pues al parecer no pudiste quedar con tu "amada" Shampoo. - dijo sarcásticamente.

Pues tu tampoco con tu "amada" Akane. - le regresa el sarcasmo. - pero no estoy aquí para pelear amigo, solo vengo de paso.

Si yo también, estoy indeciso sobre un asunto en este lugar. – le dice un poco mas serio.

Bueno, ¿me platicas un poco de ello?

Ryoga empezó a platicar como fue que conoció a la chica, como es que la dejo por estar junto con Akane, y como es que la volvió a encontrar, al parecer la chica quedo sola, ya que mataron a su abuelo y a su toro defensor, de parte de una pandilla, que se apropio de todo, dejando a ella bajo la custodia de un malhechor, y que no esta seguro si quedarse para enfrentarse o irse del lugar.

Lo que mas temo, es que ella este bajo amenazas con él. - dijo bajando la mirada.

Bueno amigo, tu ética siempre ha sido defender a los que te buscan, te recomiendo que hagas eso, si necesitas algo, yo te puedo ayudar, de todas maneras, ya nada me ata allá. – dijo sonriendo.

Gracias amigo pato. - sonriendo un poco.

De nada amigo cerdo. - regresando la sonrisa.

Se quedaron en el lugar y están planeando el ataque contra estos maleantes que se apoderaron del lugar, por lo que el rescate será más complicado, quizás esta ocasión, va haber muertos, esperan que no sea necesario aplicar todo el arsenal de ellos.

Mientras los chicos están planeando rescatar a Ana, esta Shampoo a punto de tomar el barco para irse a la China junto con su abuela, la verdad nunca pensó que tendría que regresar con las manos vacías, ni siquiera Mousse está ahí con ella, la verdad la situación cambio completamente, no pudo quedarse con Ranma, este se había ido del país sin avisar, a pesar de que lo visitaba en su Universidad para lograr salir con él, pero esas ocasiones, lo buscaba y no lo encontraba, Ranma se iba por partes del Campus que no era recurrente, además de que se enteró que se había ido al extranjero. La verdad ya no tenia caso seguir buscando.

Shampoo hija, debemos de irnos. - dijo un poco triste.

Lo se bisabuelita. - dijo un poco deprimida.

Me gustaba este país, lastima que no logramos nuestro propósito, y además de que Mousse se había desaparecido.

Bueno al menos no me estará molestando. - dijo un poco más aliviada.

Eso sí, aunque era muy útil ese hombre – pato. – dijo un poco apenada.

Pues sí.

Recuerda que no lo tratamos con dignidad, eso quizás lo termino hartando. - hizo una pausa la anciana. - además debió haber encontrado algo diferente.

Tienes razón bisabuelita.

Se suben al barco, para no volver jamás a Japón, quizás encontrar algo diferente. Quizás ingresar a la escuela para poder salir adelante, ya la modernidad alcanzo en aquellos lugares, las tradiciones de las amazonas quedo muy obsoleta.

Mientras tanto en Nerima se encuentra Ukyo un poco deprimida, luego de que se enteró que Ranma había sido seleccionado para el intercambio, y que no había avisado, es lo que más le dolió, además de que termino con el compromiso. Eso fue lo que mas afecto, tenia ganas de regresar a casa, pero muchos le comentaron que se quedara, que la van a extrañar, hasta los directivos de la Preparatoria Furinkan pedían que se quedara, por lo que ella se quedo un tiempo indefinido, quizás deba pensar olvidar su vergüenza, usar ropa mas femenina. De todas maneras, no hay nada que seguir con ese sentimiento.

Pero si es la chica- chico. - lo dijo un desconocido lleno de sarcasmo y desprecio.

¿Quién eres tú? . - dijo la chica muy enojada.

¿No me reconoces verdad? - dijo burlándose. - soy Ryu Kumon.

Tu eres el rival de Ranchan, ¿Qué haces aquí? . - dijo muy enojada

Si lo soy, además solo vine molestar. - ve que se pone en guardia. - no te preocupes, no pienso pelear contigo, además de que me enteré que Saotome salió del país, no tiene caso estar en este lugar.

Tú lo dices así. - dijo un poco enojada.

Pues tu deberías de irte, Shampoo, Ryoga, Mousse ya se fueron, no pensaron quedarse. - dijo con cierta sorpresa. - tu quedarte, no vale la pena. - se va alejando el hombre. - yo me iré también, no vale la pena estar aquí.

Se fue un poco decepcionado de que no pudo ni pelear con esos hombres, aunque le dio una buena paliza a Kuno, pero no quedo satisfecho, así que dejo a la chica sola, ella también quedo pensando sobre lo que dijo, quizás tenga razón, Nerima no tiene nada que ofrecer, solo mas dolor, porque ya no es vida, Ranma se fue, todos empezaron a notar esa ausencia. Empezó a empacar y de irse definitivamente del lugar.

Los locos de los Kuno cada uno haciendo su vida, Sasuke se llevo al hospital a su amo, ya que se enfrento con Ryu, no quedo muy bien que digamos, mientras tanto Kodashi buscando por la noche a su amado, no entendió que Ranma ya ni siquiera esta en el país, parece que aun le falta de sus facultades mentales, así que todo en Nerima esta con cierta tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo, Soun esta muy triste, entro de nuevo en un periodo de depresión luego de que los Saotome dejaran el lugar, además de que no logro que haya sucesores, además de que sus hijas cada una hizo de su vida, Kasumi se logro casar con el Dr. Tofu, pero le ofrecieron un mejor lugar en Osaka, se fue. Era una boda sencilla pero bonita, al fin tendrán descendientes en esa línea. Respecto a Nabiki se fue a la empresa y esta haciendo fortuna por su lado, mientras el Maestro Happosai esta haciendo de las suyas, aunque siente que no es la misma sin Ranma. En pocas palabras Nerima volvió a sentir esa paz.

Mientras en el campo, Ryoga y Mousse están listos para enfrentarse a esos sujetos, no importando las consecuencias, el sentido de justicia es enorme en ambos chicos y nadie los va detener. Se acordó que Ana lo miraba suplicando, y el no piensa dejar las cosas así. Los sujetos están viendo acercarse a su campo, bien armados hasta los dientes.

Ese maldito, no nos van a dejar en paz, así que mátelos. - dijo el joven muy agresivo.

Si señor Tao. - apuntan con sus armas.

Se van acercando corriendo, Mousse saca muchas cadenas de sus mangas y salen muchas cadenas, golpean a los sujetos, además de que Ryoga usa el truco de la explosión para lograr evitar las balas, se acercan mas rápido, los pobres hombres no pueden evitar todos esos ataques con sus armas. Ryoga usa la única técnica que casi logro vencer a Ranma. Se pone a pensar lo que vivió con Akane y lo que no se logró, para deprimirlo lo suficiente, además de que dejo a Ana sola. Sintiéndose miserable.

No sabes cuánto te odio maldito. - dijo Tao. - quiero seguir con estas propiedades.

Desde que te apropiaste a base de asesinar al abuelo de la mujer. - lleno de desprecio y de odio. - tu eres un verdadero canalla.

Gracias por tu insulto, pero logre llegar lejos a todo eso, no vivirás. - dijo apuntando con un arma automática.

¡NO! . - grito la mujer. - te puede matar. - con sus lágrimas. Pero el chico la ignora y esta con la mirada baja, con un poder aterrador.

El Rugido de León. - grito con todas las fuerzas, saliendo una energía contra los sujetos, inclusive le dio al esposo de Ana, dejando fuera de sí.

Bien hecho amigo mío, vamos atemos a estos miserables. - dijo con el pulgar elevado.

No quiero que estos sujetos. – dijo el chico.

Encontraron que estos sujetos estuvieron involucrados con la corrupción, apoderarse de manera cruenta de una propiedad, homicidio y otros crímenes, por lo que los entregaron a la policía local, con ello, Ana estará en paz. En eso aparece Ana a lo lejos abrazando al pobre de Ryoga.

Que bueno que regresaste Joe. - dijo la pobre chica en llanto.

Lo sé y perdóname, no sabia que estos sujetos iban a regresar. - dijo lamentándose.

¿Joe no vas a irte verdad? - dijo con lágrimas.

No, esta vez me quedare contigo. Quizás necesite tiempo para olvidar mi pasado, pero aquí estoy. – dijo el chico. - recuerda que aún estoy en medio de una herida. Espero no decepcionarte.

Gracias Joe. Yo hare lo posible por curar tus heridas. - dijo sonriendo.

Mi estimado "Joe", creo que lograste tu propósito, yo me encargo de estos sujetos. - los tenía atados a todos con cadenas. - tú se feliz amigo, lo mereces.

Gracias amigo mío. - ve como se aleja al horizonte.

Las cosas salieron relativamente bien para Ryoga, al menos esta feliz, no en el lugar que quería, pero al menos no esta viajando amargamente. Mousse espera encontrar un destino diferente para él, no piensa regresar a esa aldea, pero al menos hizo algo por su antiguo rival. Ya es tiempo de crecer y tomar decisiones, algunas mas doloras. Espera lograr su propósito. Quizás si tenga que regresar a China, pero no a esa maldita aldea, buscara la manera de educarse y estar en una escuela para lograr nuevas expectativas.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Esto es un entremés. Ya sé que están impacientes con lo que le pasara con Ranma y Akane, pero también hay que recordar a estos personajes, merecen salir y tomar esas decisiones, por muy dolorosas que sean, tome a otros personajes que solo aparecieron unas cuantas ocasiones o una en su defecto, para lograr mi propósito. Gracias por seguir leyendo, ahora si regresamos al que sigue.

Ryu Glass


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Tiene escenas sexuales.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capitulo 6: Las Cosas se Complican.

Ya amaneció en los cielos de Europa, para ser exactos en Akane, donde ella se encuentra preocupada por su amiga, la cosa es que ella no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, siempre había sido muy honesta y disciplinada, no le gusta esas salidas, pero su amiga le insistió mucho, ahora tiene que ver si se encuentra bien, no vaya ser que algo malo paso. Toco la puerta de su departamento, pero no contesta, llego a pensar que a lo mejor se enojo con ella y que se fue antes, por lo que ella continuo para irse a la facultad. Noto que no estaba ella, espera que se encuentre bien, hasta que noto que llego, un poco desorientada, no tuvo otra que ir a preguntar.

¿Estás bien Diana? - le pregunta muy preocupada.

¿Por qué te fuiste? Estaba la reunión muy buena, te había conseguido tener una aventura con un chico. – dijo un poco molesta.

Mira amiga, perdóname, pero yo ando con Carlos, no puedo andar con ese tipo de cosas.

Ay amiga, pero debes de disfrutar hasta de las aventuras. - dijo un poco tranquila. - debes de disfrutar de un buen sexo, debes en cuando.

No pienso así amiga, soy diferente al respecto. - dijo un poco molesta.

No te preocupes te entiendo. - viendo su gesto de preocupación. - perdón por haberte dejado preocupada.

Esta bien, pero no vuelvas hacer eso.

Las clases siguieron normalmente, sin ninguna novedad por el momento. Akane trata de entender ciertas cosas de los españoles, no cree que sean todos iguales, pero, no puede seguir con este ritmo. Luego se reunió con Carlos para continuar con su romance, la verdad disfruta cada momento con él, la situación es que se enteró de la reunión y esta un poco molesto.

Me entere que estuviste con tus amigas, y Diana tuvo una de sus aventuras, llegue a pensar que tú también fuiste y lo gozaste. - dijo un poco enojado.

¿Qué estas insinuando? . - dijo furiosa. – no soy una mujer promiscua, si me vuelves a decir eso, te golpeo.

No lo estoy insinuando, te lo estoy confirmado. - dijo furioso.

Si ibas a actuar así, debí haberme acostado con ese hombre. - aún más furiosa.

Lo ves, eres toda una cualquiera. - le grita con mucho coraje.

Sabes, era muy lindo estar contigo, pero con la poca confianza que me tienes, mejor terminamos. - dijo golpeando la mesa.

Eres una maldita cualquiera. - le grito cuando ella salió del salón, después de todo ya había terminado la clase.

Eso si no te lo perdono. - lo golpea tan duro que lo deja inconsciente. - si me vuelves de decir algo así, no sales vivo. - se va llorando.

No puede creer que este chico haya sido tan cruel con ella, nunca debió aceptar salir con él, entiendo que era un hombre machista y despreciable. Lo bueno es que rompió con el y no tiene nada que ver con él. Ahora esta pensando seguir adelante con sus estudios, disfrutar todo lo que se pueda, Carlos resulto peor que Ranma. Por lo que todo se perdió, hasta el respeto y la confianza, sino hay eso, no tienen porque seguir juntos.

Amiga lamento que haya pasado eso. - bajo la mirada. Se acerco donde ella estaba en un puente.

No te preocupes Diana, me di cuenta el tipo de persona que es Carlos, es mejor romper por lo sano, aunque me pase. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Si, le diste un buen golpe, eso quisiera hacer con mis rupturas. - dijo sonriendo un poco. - ¿me enseñas un poco para defenderme de sujetos como estos?

Claro que si Diana. - dijo un poco tranquila. - además eres deportista, podrás lograr hacerlo.

Gracias amiga mía. - dijo un poco más contenta. - eres más auténtica de lo que pensé.

Ambas chicas se ponen en camino para entrenar un poco, esta vez le toca ser maestra a Akane, así que debe de tener mucha paciencia. No será fácil, pero lo hará por su amistad. En eso llega un chico con una carta, que es de parte de la facultad.

Señorita le tengo esta carta. - dijo un poco tímido. - se enteraron de lo que hizo con Carlos.

Abrió la carta y vio que la van a cambiar a Francia, ya que no podían dejar que un escandalo como este ocurra, por lo que se ira a estudiar de nuevo será transferida. Lamenta un poco, pero al menos logro ganar un poco de las técnicas aquí.

Amiga creo que no voy aprender mucho. – dijo un poco triste.

No te preocupes, te enseñare lo básico antes de irme.

Gracias Akane. - le dice Diana con una sonrisa.

En ese momento nunca pensó que por una tontería iba hacer transferida, por no ocasionar más grande el escándalo y además de no querer romper el convenio con Japón, mejor la enviaron a otra de las Universidades que tienen convenios con ellos, para así, no tener más compromisos. Además de que todo es según la política y la economía de estos.

Mientras tanto Ranma esta despertándose, yendo a la facultad para seguir con los estudios, tiene nuevos compañeros, algunos lo miran con desprecio y otros con curiosidad, pero no le importa, el viene a lo que va, aprender y sacar lo mejor de este país, además tiene unos meses para quedarse, aunque a veces le parece loco andar cambiando de lugar, se esta hartando un poco no poder establecerse, se comunico con sus padres al respecto, ellos le aconsejaron que siguiera los retos que vengan, que al menos no tendrá que irse caminando, sonrió un poco al recordar esos viajes que tuvo con su padre.

Buenos días. Bienvenido joven Saotome. - le dijo la profesora Abril Jones, con una sonrisa leve.

Muchas gracias señorita, buenos días. - le regresa el saludo.

Seré su guía, puede preguntar cualquier cosa al respecto de las instalaciones. - le dijo con cierta coquetería.

Ranma no ha contestado nada, solo sigue a la profesora, es un poco raro esto, pero disfruta mucho su compañía, pero sabe que es estar en contra del reglamento. Por lo que se mantiene al margen. Ella también lo sabe, solo bromea un poco con el chico, solo quiere animarlo un poco, porque lo noto un poco triste. Sigue escuchando atentamente las clases, cada técnica, pero algo en su mirada tiene cierta tristeza, como si hubiera pasado con muchas cosas.

Después de clases, Ranma va hacia el parque, solo para pensar las cosas, no puede evitar todo lo que paso, dos relaciones desastrosas, esta cansado de estar así, la primera vez que se porta como todo un caballero, lo cortan. No puede evitar sentirse mal, primero Akane y luego Erika, ambas hermosas chicas, la primera lo entiende, porque fue un imbécil con ella, pero con Erika, pues no hubo lo suficiente amor para poder estar juntos, abraza sus piernas y se pone a llorar.

No puedo creer, cada vez que quiero hacer algo diferente, todo me sale mal. - se pone a lamentar en voz baja. - estoy cansado de todo. - lo dice cansando. - me libre de toda esa gente, y aun así no puedo creer que todo me saliera mal.

Se pone a lamentar en el parque, tan solo, quería rehacer todo, todo le salió mal, puede que haya tenido buenos términos con Erika, pero no puede sentir otra cosa, mas que coraje. Su familia es desastrosa, una madre que no lo dejo irse con un padre desobligado, y un padre cínico y descarado, no puede sentir mas que odio hacia sus propios padres, por eso trata de no tener contacto con ellos. Está cansado de que las cosas no le salen bien las cosas.

Ranma… - dijo una voz femenina.

¿Quién me busca? - dijo el hombre desganado.

Soy Saira Williams, una compañera del salón. - le dijo acercándose. Es una chica pelirroja, con algunas pecas, lentes, delgada, con su abrigo, ya que hacia frio en la región.

Ah ok, entonces. -hizo una pausa para suspirar. - ¿escuchaste lo hacía y dije?

No mucho, pero si te note muy triste desde que saliste del salón, me preocupe un poco. - dijo la chica.

Bueno ya sabes lo que me pasa. - dijo Ranma un poco desesperado. - ¿me puedes dejar un momento solo?

En este momento no puedo, quiero estar en este momento contigo. - dijo la chica firmemente.

Ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente. - dijo un poco molesto por la actitud. - quiero estar solo ahora. – dijo el pobre chico, hasta que cae llorando.

La mujer se acerco y lo abrazo lo que pudo, no lo conocía, pero desde que lo vio en el salón, se veía muy deprimido, la verdad quisiera estar con él, no sabe porque, pero ese momento se siente la necesidad de que abrazarlo. Trata de calmar su llanto.

Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien. - lo abraza tiernamente. - trato de entender porque estas así, no tienes que ocultar todo eso.

Se quedan ahí en el parque hasta que se calme el pobre hombre, hasta que finalmente se calmó, por lo regular este parque es conocido de que algunas personas se llegan a suicidar, en medio de esa depresión, logra ese propósito por eso decidió actuar antes.

Al día siguiente aparece Ranma un poco mas calmado, se encuentra con Saira y le agradece por lo que hizo y le ayudo, ella le sonríe un poco, la profesora nota eso, agradece que él, no estuviera solo en estos momentos.

Han pasado unos días y sigue pensando lo que estaba apunto de hacer, era un pensamiento continuo desde que Akane había roto el compromiso, era suicidarse. Por lo que pudo aguantar durante mucho tiempo, todo gracias por las amistades que logro ganar. Pese lo que paso con Erika, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que era una chica que lo hizo entender, que la vida continua, no tiene porque recordar esos malos recuerdos, pensar hacia adelante. No conoce a Saira bien, pero gracias a ella logro salir adelante.

Gracias Saira. - le dice el chico un poco apenado. - discúlpame por haberte gritado.

No tienes porque agradecerme

¿te gustaría tomar un café? - le dice Ranma con un poco de pena.

Si, si me gustaría. - le dice la chica sonriendo.

La pareja fue para dar una vuelta juntos, Ranma con todo esto que paso, no parece que esta interesado en salir con alguien, ha pasado momentos de dolor, por lo que necesita un poco de paz, sin compromiso, ella lo sabe en cierta manera, pero no le importa, quiere hacer sentir bien.

Ranma entiendo que tu mecanismo de defensa es por lo que paso allá. - le dijo seriamente la chica.

Bueno tienes mucha razón, he pasado por muchos momentos de dolor, la verdad no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso. - dijo mirando en el suelo.

No te preocupes, te entiendo. -levantando el rostro de Ranma, mirándolo fijamente. - hay tantas cosas que no puedes superar, pero aquí estas, no ha pasado nada, solo tienes que entender que las cosas no salen como las planeamos, a veces tenemos que aceptar, las cosas como vienen, sino te gusta, puedes cambiarlas, pero esas decisiones son muy difíciles que llegan a doler.

Gracias Saira, es que de verdad me siento tan mal, desde que Sali de mi país, tuve que atravesar un dolor enorme.

Mira Ranma. - suspira un poco. - todos pasamos por momentos de mucho dolor, debemos de salir adelante, la verdad tu eres un chico fuerte, aprendió movimientos increíbles, debes de ser lo que eres.

Lo que ves, es apariencia de fortaleza, pero en realidad soy todo ruinas, a veces presiento que estos cambios lo hago por cambiar de lugar, alejarme del lugar. Soy un maldito cobarde.

No lo eres, solo que quieres salir adelante. - le dice con más calma. - no tienes que sentir más dolor así, aleja esos fantasmas de ti, solo son recuerdas, no tienes que andar recordando eso todo el tiempo.

Gracias Saira. - le dijo un poco más calmado.

Los chicos están calmados, Ranma escucho aquellos consejos de esta chica, ahora van cada uno a su departamento, tienen que descansar para seguir con las clases, aquí es un buen lugar, además tiene mucho que aprender de los británicos, no solo son Beatles, rock, y la cultura pop, tiene que aprender de política tiene un poco más de historia, aprendió que el deporte, esta el futbol y sus locuras, no hay que subestimar las cosas. Ranma estaba suspirando de todo lo que hizo hoy, además de que la chica vendrá a verlo, tiene mucho que explicar, mucho que escuchar.

Parece que este lugar es bueno para mí. - dijo suspirando. - pero temo que no voy a dura mucho tiempo.

Al ver que la Universidad solo va dejar unos 5 meses antes de irse de nuevo, y partir para Nueva York, esta muy triste porque realmente aquí encontró un poco de paz, pero tiene que obedecer las órdenes de las autoridades. En esta ocasión no pensó salir con nadie, quiere solo vivir un poco sin tener que andar comprometiéndose con la gente.

Al día siguiente se encontró con la Profesora April, le pidió acompañara al cuarto de copias, ya que tenia intenciones de sacar copias de unos documentos de importancia. Ranma con tal de quedar bien, la acompaño, pero al ver la mujer en menos ropa, el hombre se asusto un poco, no quería sexo, pero la profesora, tenia esa intención. Pero las cosas se pueden complicar un poco, el estaba mas enlazado con la chica que con la profesora por lo que trato de aguantar las ganas, mas que extraña el sexo.

No tengas miedo. - le dice la mujer. - solo será un momento de disfrute sexual. - le sonrió un poco.

Pero somos estudiante y profesora, no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

No va pasar nada. - se va desnudando poco a poco.

Las cosas se ponen un poco intensas, y ambos llegan a tener sexo, muy pasional, intenso, desahogando desde el primer día que se conocieron. Haciendo muchas caricias suaves e intensas, en aquel lugar, la profesora no llevaba ropa interior por lo que se le facilito todas las caricias posibles, hasta el sexo oral, y la penetro rápido y preciso antes que llegara mas gente, lo disfrutaron todo lo que se pudo en ese momento corto, hasta llego el orgasmo de ambos, Ranma no puede olvidar la intensidad de ella, es muy pasional. Quedaron cansados, pero tenían que ponerse la ropa lo mas pronto posible, antes de que alguien los descubra.

¿Te sientes mucho mejor, Ranma?

Si, pero no debimos hacer esto. - dijo un poco preocupado.

No te preocupes, solo quería que gozáramos un poco, recuerda chico, esto es una aventura, nada de compromisos. - sonrió un poco, se arreglo antes de salir del cuarto de la facultad.

Espero que no pase nada malo. – dijo un poco preocupado en voz baja.

Se salió del lugar para irse a clase lo más rápidamente, se encontró con Saira, le miro maliciosamente, le dijo en voz baja: "ya vi lo que hicieron, espero que repitas eso conmigo" el se puso un poco nervioso. Pero siguió en clases. Él había disfrutado estar con la profesora, pero hacer esto también con alguien que le escucho, estando en depresión, no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal por todo lo que pasa. Solo fue un resbalón por lo que no cree que ocurra de nuevo, pero al menos logro disfrutar, no esta comprometido con nadie, ni siquiera con Saira. Esto puede ser peligroso, un triangulo amoroso entre ellos. Quizás no sea como lo que paso con Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane, ya que en esas era estar en medio de guerras campales todo el tiempo, pero aquí parece que ambas sabían que iba a pasar esto. Eso le pone nervioso, espera que no llegue tan lejos.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Se bien que no todo es así en las universidades británicas y españolas, no estoy buscando generalizar, pero es mi historia, busco la manera de que ellos se lleven buenas experiencias, donde aprender a vivir. Disfrutar y sufrir, así que no me reclamen por favor. Gracias a la persona que me sigue mi historia, estoy muy agradecido, esta historia se la dedico especialmente. Espero no se enoje conmigo, solo es parte del drama que estoy realizando.

Ryu Glass.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Tiene escenas sexuales.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capítulo 7 Las Locuras a veces Regresan.

Ranma esta en medio de la locura, aunque no es tanto como lo que vivió en Japón, esta entre una profesora y una chica que conoció y lo consoló, ahora esta intranquilo al verlas juntas, y ambas sonriendo maliciosamente, pero lo tiene que aguantar un tiempo antes de ser transferido, eso nunca le había sucedió, en ese caso sexual.

Ranma quiero verte en mi departamento. - le dice Saira en el oído.

Se puso un poco nervioso, pero siguió con la clase normal, aunque el esta temblando un poco, hasta que llego la hora de la salida, fue a comer un poco para calmar sus nervios, hasta llegar al departamento de Saira, y ella lo recibió con su bata de baño, como si se acabara de bañar. Lo hizo pasar.

Ranma no te pongas nervioso, no te hare nada malo, además quiero que disfrutes este momento conmigo. - dijo la chica.

Pero… lo de la profesora, yo…- quedo en silencio.

Lo sé, no diré a nadie, ya que esto puede significar perder tu beca y el empleo de la profesora, y la verdad ella es muy buena persona. - dijo sinceramente. - ella suele ayudar a muchos aquí, hasta económicamente, por eso no pienso perjudicar. - se va quitando la bata lentamente, se dio cuenta el chico que estaba totalmente desnuda. - vamos a divertirnos hoy.

Ranma se quedo callado pero al mismo tiempo excitado, es un cuerpo muy bien estructurado, no puede evitar acercarse y besarla suavemente, acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, llegar a lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, sus senos, sus pies, todo de ella, esta haciendo gemidos cada vez mas intensos, tenia una voz muy suave y se le hacía increíble que ella este disfrutando más, además de hacer un rico sexo oral, disfrutando cada vez más, ella hace lo mismo por él, quiere complacerlo, hacerlo olvidar todo ese dolor, que sentía. Esa sensación que ella le podía dar, abrió sus piernas para invitarlo a penetrar, lo hizo suave y movimientos cada vez más intensos, no podía evitar esta excitación, todo fue tan lento, delicioso. Ranma por esas ocasiones no pudo sentir esta situación, lo disfruto cada vez. Se pone a llorar después del orgasmo, Saira se da cuenta de lo que pasa y trata de abrazarlo con mucho cariño y amor.

Calma cielo, no tienes que llorar estás conmigo. - dijo dulcemente.

Gracias. - llora en silencio.

Se que tienes mucho dolor, quiero que sientas placer en estos momentos, no tienes porque sentir tanto dolor, no lo mereces. – le dijo tiernamente.

Pero…

No tienes nada que decir, disfruta este momento que estemos juntos. - le da un beso con mucha pasión.

Continuaron haciendo el amor, sin parar y cada vez mas intenso, haciendo posiciones cada vez mas atrevidas, por lo que Ranma no paro de hacerlo, fue una chica linda y al mismo tiempo muy atrevida, mas con lo que ella no le importo lo que paso con la profesora. En ese entonces se dio cuenta que estas aventuras y este tipo de cosas, son desahogo, aunque no es su estilo, pero aprendió a pasar bien, aunque sea un rato.

Mientras tanto Akane esta en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Sevilla, esta por irse a Paris, la situación que paso con Carlos, espera no volver a un tipo como ese en su vida, resulto ser peor que Ranma, eso no es nada agradable. En eso se acerca Diana, le da un fuerte abrazo la chica, la verdad ella se siente mal por lo que paso. Pero Akane le hace entender que, gracias a ella, pudo darse cuenta el tipo de hombre que era Carlos, se alegra no haberse involucrado más con él. En eso sale Carlos entre la gente con un ramo de rosas. Pero Akane lo ignora, esta tan molesta con él. Sigue por las escaleras para irse de España.

¿sabias que ella nunca fue con ningún hombre? - le dice un poco molesta.

Lo sé, lamento haberla insultado de esa manera. - dijo lamentándose.

Tu mente tan sucia, fue lo que hizo imaginar cosas, Akane es una chica linda, no merece ese tipo de tratos, espero que te haga cambiar. - le recrimina un poco. – te dejo en tu dolor, me vale lo que pienses. - se va enojada.

En ello Akane acaba de cerrar un ciclo nuevamente, ahora esta por irse a Francia, espera que el trato sea diferente a lo que vivió en este país, pueda tomar nuevas experiencias nuevas. Hace un pequeño suspiro, la verdad el fantasma de Ranma no deja de estar presente en su mente, quizás la manera que trato al hombre, es lo que lo persigue, no puede evitar recriminarse a sí misma, pero ella tomo la decisión de alejarse. A veces las decisiones mas complicadas son las mas dolorosas.

El avión despeja y se pone a dormir la chica, a lo mejor lo que necesita es despejarse más, olvidar un poco ese dolor que paso en España, ahora un nuevo lugar viene quizás aprenda unas técnicas en Francia, quizás visitar aquellos museos, no hará mucho por el estudio, hará espacio para ir, se alegra de salir de aquí.

Llega sentir el avión aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Paris, donde se encuentra con un hombre de mediana edad, atractivo, con cabello rubio algo canoso, cuerpo robusto, ya que es profesor de Medicina para el deporte, con saco negro y pantalón negro. Con un letrero que dice "Akane Tendo", la chica sonrió, es el comité de bienvenida de parte de la Universidad.

Bienvenida señorita Tendo, soy el profesor Axel Ybarra. – le hace un gesto suave.

Mucho gusto profesor, gracias por venir a recibirme. - le dice con una sonrisa.

Vamos, tengo que llevarla a su departamento, espero que lo que vaya a durar en nuestra Universidad le sea grato. – le dice suavemente.

Gracias. - continúo siguiendo al hombre.

En ese momento subió al carro, se fue recorriendo cada parte de las afueras de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la ciudad, todo lo que veía era muy hermoso, entre turistas y parisinos, muchos de ellos llevando una vida tranquila, comprando y vendiendo, era lo que mas se imaginaba. Al llegar al conjunto de departamentos, el profesor le proporciono la llave y se retiro amablemente. Akane subió por las escaleras y se fue a la cama directamente, tenia mucho sueño, lo que quería era descansar de ese viaje. Mantuvo su pensamiento en lo que dejo atrás, las cosas se complicaron mas desde que dejo Japón, y es más se complicó más desde que había roto el compromiso con Ranma, quizás el este en otro país, le preocupa un poco que la depresión lo haya llevado a la muerte, pero es el peor de todos los casos. Pero no puede evitar pensar en él, está segura que él no deja de pensar en ella, las cosas van, pero trata de aprender que las decisiones son duras y ella tomo su camino así.

Mientras tanto Ranma esta en el departamento de Saira, la verdad la paso muy bien con ella, espera que las cosas no salgan mal aquí, teme que todo se vaya a complicar, que la profesora este enojada con él, o algo por el estilo, pero al salir de la cama para limpiarse de las impurezas, medita un poco, aun recuerda un poco a Akane, pero luego se le viene el mal recuerdo que tuvo, trata de ver las cosas buenas que aprendió en Alemania y en este lugar, aunque es una locura, estar con la profesora y con la mujer que ahorita está, la cosa es que parece que ambas saben de esto.

Cielo, ¿en que piensas? . - le dice coquetamente.

Este en nada…- dijo sonrojado.

Bueno al menos lo disfrutaste conmigo, espero que no te arrepientas de nada.

No claro que no. - dijo un poco sonrojado.

Luego de esas aventuras, Ranma no deja de tener relaciones con ambas mujeres, trata de ser muy discreto, pero cada una le da nuevas experiencias, espera que estos meses sean adecuados para aprender nuevas técnicas, quizás no sean tanto como lo que aprendió en Japón y China, pero su país busca la manera administrativa y social para organizar los equipos, quizás superar en los juegos olímpicos para sacar adelante al país.

Ha ganado mucha estima entre los profesores por su habilidad física, además de que pueden aprender un poco de su disciplina en el entrenamiento, aunque Ranma trata de hacer lo mismo, ante la mirada de ambas mujeres, viendo cuando hace sus ejercicios, y quizás estos meses le ayuden a superar un poco el dolor que paso.

Bien trabajo Saotome. - le levanta el pulgar uno de los profesores. - espero que logres tu objetivo aquí, pero te tengo noticias de que te van a enviar a Los Ángeles y no a Nueva York como lo teníamos planeado.

¿y por qué ese cambio? - se preguntó el hombre de la coleta.

Bueno tenemos unos líos administrativos con la Universidad en Nueva York, por lo que hemos decido trasladarte a Los Ángeles, California. - dijo un poco serio. - espero que no te moleste el cambio, sino tendrías que esperar casi al año de tu titulación, no es conveniente para tu Universidad.

Bueno, sino tenemos otra alternativa, lo acepto.

Bueno, me dejaron estos documentos conmigo, te los hago entregar ahora. - saco de su maletín de entrenamiento.

Gracias. – dijo finalmente.

Suerte con tus estudios. – dijo mientras se fue retirando poco a poco.

Ranma quedo seco, no tenia pensado que estos meses fueran tan rápido, ahora tendrá que irse, salió del salón, para irse al departamento para recoger las cosas, en eso aparece la profesora April, lo lleva jalándolo por el pasillo hasta entrar a uno de los baños, empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión, ella le regresaba, el le encantaba la profesora pero aparte de ello, serán los últimos días que van a pasar juntos, lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, y acaricia sus senos, cada parte le pasa la lengua, se excita cada vez más, lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciar sus piernas y lamer hasta sus hermosos pies, sentir como ella ríe levemente, no puede evitar sentir esa sensación con su chico. Cada vez más sentía el sudor de la mujer, además de sentir cada uno de ellos un rico sexo oral, sentir como ambos se logran llegar, la penetra rápidamente, pero no llegar a lastimar a la profesora, no puede evitar tal excitación, la verdad nunca pensó tener una despida así de aquella hermosa profesora, la penetro cada vez más rápido hasta terminar finalmente en un éxtasis en el orgasmo. Le da un beso con mucha pasión, y ella le sonríe levemente.

Gracias por estos meses que me has dado. - dijo la mujer.

No, gracias a ti por darme ese tiempo con usted. - sonríe levemente y un poco apenado.

Esto es lo ultimo que vamos a tener, disfruta cada momento querido Ranma. - lo dice seriamente.

Eso hare, y lo que paso aquí, nadie debe de saberlo. - lo dice seriamente.

Exactamente, cuídate Ranma. - le da un beso en su boca y se separan para vestirse.

Ranma se alejo lentamente del lugar, no olvidara las experiencias que vivió con aquellas mujeres, aunque presiente que Saira lo va despedir de semejante manera, aunque no esta seguro si esta contenta o triste, no puede estar seguro. Por el momento se va a su departamento para hacer equipaje y prepararse para el viaje.

Mientras tanto Akane se esta preparando el día para ir a su primer día de clases en aquel país, la verdad le pone un poco nerviosa por la situación de cómo serán los profesores y como serán sus compañeros, la verdad espera que no sean unos patanes como lo que vivió con Carlos, la verdad, esa situación la harto. Ahora esta aquel profesor que la recibió, parece ser un hombre muy atractivo, quizás… se da sacudida en la cabeza, con voz baja "no pienses en tonterías, Akane". Ahora esta en frente de muchos hombres y mujeres, ellos son de diversidad de culturas, desde árabes, orientales, africanos y otros que son de la misma Francia, el país se abrió para este tipo de cosas, no le molesta estar rodeado de ellos. En eso se presenta un hombre joven de origen africano, muy atractivo.

Buenos días, déjame presentarme. - le dijo de una manera amable. - mi nombre es Alexis Charron.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. – le dice con una sonrisa leve.

Bueno. - dijo pausadamente. - ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un café juntos?

Claro seria un gusto. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos están muy contentos, quizás sea muy pronto esta cita, pero al menos este chico se ve que es dulce, además de que están en la misma Universidad, aunque debe de tener cuidado ahora, no sabe lo que puede pasar, pero está segura que además de aprender en su carrera, puede sacar un buen provecho. Sonríe para si misma.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Ya sé que seré muy criticado, quizás no les guste estos giros, pero lo que busco es que sea algo diferente, trato de mantener a Akane no tanto como pura, pero si un poco mas tímida, sin perder su carácter, la verdad se necesita un poco de ello. Respecto a Ranma, trata de disfrutar lo que venga, no significa que este con muchas, solo que, por su poca experiencia, lo tomo todo esto por sorpresa, pero será parte de su desarrollo. Espero que les guste lo hago, seguiré escribiendo al respecto.

Ryu Glass


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Tiene escenas sexuales.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capítulo 8 La Despedida muchas veces es muy dolorosa.

Después de unos meses, Akane empezó a salir con Alexis, la verdad había pasado muchos buenos momentos con el chico, tomar café, dulces y unos paseos inolvidables. No puede creer que la vida le traiga personas tan bellas, olvido completamente lo que paso con Carlos en España, la gente es distinta en Francia, es multicultural e inclusive en su historia, tuvo momentos que tuvo que abrirse a las demás naciones, no es tan religioso como los españoles ni tan radicales como ellos, aunque tienen sus detalles.

Mira Akane, subimos de nuevo a la Torre Eiffel. - le señala nuevamente. - quisiera estar contigo en todo lo que se pudiera.

Ay mi Alexis aquí estoy contigo, no tienes por qué lamentarte. - le dice acariciando su cabeza y su rostro. - eres muy lindo. - le besa en su boca. - sabes quisiera ir a otro lugar. - besa aún más con mucha pasión. - un lugar más íntimo.

Akane lo lleva a su departamento, empieza a besarlo con mucha pasión, le acaricia y le quita su camisa y le pasa la lengua en cada parte de su cuerpo, Alexis le acaricia sus piernas y muslos, la desnuda lentamente, sin dejar un momento de besarla, sigue más, la acuesta en la cama, le pasa la lengua cada parte de su ser, Alexis le besa y acaricia sus senos suavemente, no puede parar esa pasión, le chupa cada parte de sus senos, mientras ella le acaricia sus nalgas, no le importa su raza, quiere disfrutar el momento más dulce con él, le lame suavemente, baja lentamente hasta su miembro y lo chupa suave, le hace un rico sexo oral, quiere sentir lo que un hombre de color puede ser capaz, quiere disfrutar ahora. El chico gime de placer, lo disfruta cada vez más, mientras Akane no deja de hacer esa manualidad, hasta que el pobre no aguanta y se viene, mientras ella saborea el sabor de su semen, le limpia suavemente para que pueda el penetrarla, le abre sus piernas, el solamente se deja llevar la penetra suavemente, no puede dejar de hacerlo, mueve su cadera cada vez mas y se escuchan los gritos de Akane, lo disfruta cada vez más, no puede parar, no puede dejar de sentir, mientras Alexis trata de aguantar y al final los dos tienen el orgasmo. En ese momento quedan exhaustos, pero muy felices.

¿te gusto mi Akane? - le dice el chico un poco nervioso.

Claro que sí. - le dice sonriendo. - me encanto la verdad, eres muy lindo. - le besa con mucha pasión.

Gracias a ti. - dijo sonriendo, hasta que finalmente quedan dormidos.

Mientras Ranma en esos momentos se siente un poco nostálgico al ver la ciudad de Londres, la cosa es que no se había sentido tan bien, pero se siente mal por dejar a Saira, la verdad esta chica le dejo un cariño enorme, no solo porque hizo el amor con ella, sino todo, lo consoló cuando más necesitaba, la verdad le duele dejar esta ciudad. Se lo dijo a su amiga de Alemania, y la verdad le dice, que siga adelante, no puede permitir darse por vencido. Muchos de sus amigos le piden que siga adelante, puede ser tan doloroso estas decisiones. No puede evitar sentirse mal de nuevo, las cosas deben de hacerse ahora.

¿te pasa algo Ranma? - le dice Saira al pensativo Ranma.

Bueno me dieron los resultados, me van a enviar mañana a Los Ángeles. - dice un poco triste.

Mira, te seré honesta contigo, sabía que esto iba a pasar. - le dice un poco calmada. - aunque admito, me duele tener que dejarte ir. – le dice la chica con la voz quebrándose. - la verdad eres un hombre muy lindo, y si pudiera te seguiría. Te amo.

Gracias, porque de verdad te amo. - le dice Ranma mirando al suelo.

Gracias por estar conmigo. - lo abraza fuertemente y lo besa. - tu nunca dejes de luchar, se que eres mas fuerte que cualquiera se puede atravesar.

Tu eres de las pocas personas que me dio ánimos, de verdad me duele dejarte aquí. – dice un poco triste.

Tranquilo, estaré bien, tu se feliz donde quiera que estés. - dijo sonriendo. - ¿una despida a solas en mi departamento?

Me parece bien. - se fueron corriendo para llegar al departamento.

Al llegar al departamento, Ranma tomo la iniciativa, empezó a desnudar a Saira, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, esta vez es la ultima vez, no va perder estos momentos de vida, acaricia sus piernas y muslos, lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, sus senos, besarlos suave, chupar, hacerla sentir bien, con mucho placer, acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, su espalda, sus nalgas, la acuesta en la cama, no deja las caricias, esta vez Saira le ofrece un regalo con su lengua, le lame su pene, le da un poco de placer, lo traga todo, Ranma un poco sorprendido pero la verdad no deja de sentir esas sensaciones, le lame cada parte de ella, le hace también un sexo oral, lamer su vagina suavemente, que ella sienta placer, no puede parar, su sabor es dulce, y ambos se logran venir, ya que decidieron hacer un 69. Y de ahí decidieron una dulce penetración, se pusieron en diversidad de posiciones, donde ambos sintieron ese placer, hasta terminar cansados y sudados, no pudieron parar, era como si fuera la ultima vez de verse, se aman, eso sin duda alguna. Hasta que finalmente terminaron.

Gracias por todo Ranma. - le dice Saira dulcemente.

Gracias a ti Saira, por todo lo que me has ayudado, de verdad quisiera quedarme. - le dijo dulcemente.

Pero tienes que terminar tu carrera, no te preocupes, a ver si nos vemos de nuevo algún día. - le dijo sonriente.

Bien, es una promesa. - se besan apasionadamente.

Al final de esa noche, se regreso Ranma a su departamento por ultima vez para empacar y luego descansar, tenia que irse definitivamente de Londres, los recuerdos que le deja esta ciudad, son tan dulces, no puede evitar sentirse muy mal, espera que este trago amargo pase. Saira ha sido una mujer dulce y a parte muy hermosa, no puede evitar sentirse mal dejarla.

Dia después, Ranma llega al Aeropuerto, pero no esta solo, esta vez están las dos mujeres, Saira y April, las dos un poco tristes, pero al menos pasaron grandes momentos con él, eso es lo importante, no pueden evitar sentirse tristes, cada una le da un beso, y luego se sube a las escaleras electrónicas para llegar el avión, partir para Los Ángeles. No sabe que se puede encontrar ese lugar, que aprenderá ahí, no lo sabe, espero que no sea tragos amargos, sino dulces. Sonríe para si mismo y agradece esta beca.

Mientras tanto Akane esta pasando momentos grandiosos con este hombre, la verdad no quiere despertar de este sueño, admite que tuvo relaciones con Hiroki, pero no sintió lo mismo, había algo que le hacia falta, era pasión, y este chico tiene eso, lo disfruta en todo momento. Las sesiones que ha tomado han sido difíciles y duras, pero la cosa es distinta ahora, se libro de todos esos locos, ahora solo es estudio y novio, nada puede alterar ese sueño.

Alexis se tuvo que ir a un viaje familiar, por lo que ella se tuvo que quedar en Paris, mientras tanto pasaba esos días, estaba trabajando en su computadora, hasta que vio que le enviaron un correo electrónico, de parte de un contacto del salón, no solía abrirlos pero con tal de involucrarse un poco con los compañeros, lo hizo, y era alguien le paso un link de un video, sabe que es uno de los contactos del salón, se le ocurrió abrir, encontró un video porno, resulto que esta Alexis junto con una chica rubia, Akane no pudo pensar en otra cosa, se sintió traicionada, ya que el hacia el amor con ella, no podía creer que eso le hiciera. Salió corriendo del salón de computo, para irse a su departamento para llorar sin consuelo. No podía creer que alguien lo traicionara de esa manera, pero luego recordó, cuando lo hizo con Ranma, ahí no habían declarado nada, eran solo prometidos por sus padres, pero se sentía mal por ello, de nuevo viene los recuerdos, no puede creer que no pueden ser felices.

En el momento que esta corriendo, entrando casi a los edificios de los departamentos, y choca con el Profesor Axel Ybarra. Se queda apenada, pero empieza a correr aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Pero la detiene del brazo.

¿Le pasa algo señorita? - dijo el hombre un poco preocupado.

No tengo nada, déjeme en paz. - está llorando, pero el profesor la abraza fuertemente hasta que se desahoga.

No estoy enojado ni nada. - dice con un tono tranquilizador. – mire vayamos a tomar un café y me platica todo lo que paso. - mientras le extiende un pañuelo. - no se preocupe, esto no pasara nada.

Gracias profesor. – se empezó a tranquilizar un poco.

Se fueron a tomar un café juntos, empezó a platicar lo que paso, porque estaba llorando, el hombre lejos de sentir burla o lastima, la empezó a entender, el le platico que su ex – esposa lo engaño con un compañero de la facultad, y que ha estado muy solo, que entiende la situación que pasa ella, la abraza un poco, Akane se siente tranquila, pero al mismo se siente atraída por su profesor, es atractivo, además de que tiene una charla muy clara, no le molesta las cosas que ella piensa. En este momento se siente muy bien.

Ya sabe señorita Akane, que puede contar conmigo en lo que sea. - la deja en su departamento. - le da un beso en la mejilla y se va alejando poco a poco. - entiendo que sus costumbres en Japón no se pueden hacer eso, pero aquí en Francia la cosa es distinta. – sonríe un poco.

No se preocupe profesor, desde hace tiempo empecé a entender las costumbres del mundo Occidental, por eso no me opongo. - le hace una reverencia. - nos veremos mañana. - le sonríe un poco.

Se introduce a su cuarto para empezar a pensar la manera que va a cortar con ese hombre, pensó que era noble y resulto todo lo contrario, un traidor, un descarado y además de permitir hacer eso. Hablará con el seriamente.

Llego el día siguiente, se enteró que Alexis había regresado de su viaje, el estaba buscando a Akane, pero ella lo ignoro durante todo el día, hasta que ya era la hora de la salida, y ella le dijo que tenían que hablar seriamente.

Me entere de tu aventura a mis espaldas. - dijo furiosa. - tú crees que no me iba a enterar imbécil.

Perdóname Akane, fui débil lo entiendo. - dijo lamentándose.

Mira, ya mejor terminamos con esta relación, fue hermoso lo que vivimos, pero ya basta. No soy tu juguete, ¿lo entiendes? - dijo furiosamente. - gracias y ten una hermosa tarde. - dijo sarcásticamente.

Se fue alejando un poco más aliviada, él no había hecho nada por detenerla, en pocas palabras, no la amo, así que mejor continuar y dejar las cosas en el pasado. Se encontró delante, el Profesor, la llevo a su departamento.

Ya terminé con él. - dijo un poco triste.

Ya veo. - la mira con cierta preocupación. - sé que duele, lo entiendo, me hace recordar cuando encare a mi ex – esposa cuando le pedí el divorcio. - dijo un triste al respecto.

No se preocupe, usted vale mas que ella, e inclusive se puede encontrar alguna mujer que valga la pena. Es muy guapo y muy lindo. - se tapó la boca y se sonrojo un poco.

Gracias hermosa dama. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sabe, le molestaría si le hiciera una propuesta un poco indecorosa. - dijo un poco sonrojada. - sonara loco, pero quisiera hacer el amor con usted. – dijo un poco apenada.

¿Está segura? - un poco sorprendido. – yo soy un hombre mucho mayor que usted, además usted merece un joven, y no un viejo como yo.

No me importa su edad, quiero hacerlo con usted. - dijo ya más determinada. - Se que he pasado por momentos muy complicados, pero quiero. - dijo un poco apenada.

Pero yo no soy digno, además de que soy su Profesor. . - dijo un poco sorprendido el profesor. - ¿Por qué yo?

Mire porque ambos necesitamos desahogarnos, quitarnos el estrés y el sexo es una manera buena para quitarnos esto, no quiero estar pensando en esto, quiero estar con un hombre de verdad. - le dice tomando de la mano y jalándolo hacia el lugar, ya está cansada de tantos peros. - vamos a mi departamento.

El profesor la sigue, aun un poco sorprendido, quizás sea la ultima vez que trabaje en la facultad por hacer esta locura, pero lo hará, la chica es muy hermosa y le es difícil negarse. Y, además, nada le impedía estar con ella, ya no está casado, además es una mujer muy linda y tierna. Ambos se necesitan de ambos. Pero luego viene en la memoria que es su alumna, como puede ser posible que quiera estar con un hombre como él.

Llegaron al departamento, y de repente Akane jalo con mas fuerza a su profesor, y lo metió a su cuarto, sin importar nada, lo empujo en su cama, se quito su blusa y su sostén, ya nada le importaba, empezó a besarlo y quitarle su camisa, con mucha pasión, acariciar el pecho, se dio cuenta que es velludo, quizás sea muy divertido hacerlo así, lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, mientras el profesor le acaricia suave su cadera, sus nalgas, empieza a lamer su cuello, sus pechos, empieza a chupar sus senos, escucha los gemidos suaves de su pequeña amante, y empieza a lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, Akane empieza a encimarse y pone su vagina a nivel de su cara, mueve su cadera, el profesor empieza a lamer su vagina, mientras ella gime suave y no deja de moverse y disfrutar cada parte, quiere ser dominante esta vez, mientras el, disfruta este dominio, es una chica muy linda, la verdad le gusta su intensidad y carácter en el sexo, su miembro se puso erecto, Akane no perdió el tiempo se montó sobre él, empezó a moverse más, subiendo y bajando, no puede parar, lo disfruta como va, la cosa es que disfruta cada parte de ella. Gime mas cada vez, sube y más, le toma de su cadera el profesor, se le olvida quien es ella, no importa quienes son, solo importa este placer, la verdad sintió ganas de llorar, Akane le da un beso, le susurra, "todo este bien cariño", sigue haciendo esos movimientos hasta que se vinieran en un rico orgasmo, en ese momento, terminaron agotados, pero muy contentos.

Gracias profesor por darme esta oportunidad de estar conmigo. - le dijo sonriendo.

No, gracias a usted por estar conmigo, no sabia que le gustaban los hombres como yo.

No se crea, es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre mayor que yo, así que disculpe mi atrevimiento, quería esto de verdad, más con usted. - dijo un poco mas contenta.

¿Pero que pensara la gente ahora de nosotros?

¿Y eso que tiene? - le dice un poco molesta. - quiero que disfrutar y hacer el amor, no tiene nada de malo, somos adultos, no soy una niña.

Tienes razón. - dijo y se puso a reflexionar.

En ese momento las cosas pueden cambiar entre profesor y alumna, pero no tiene importancia ahora, Akane quiere disfrutar su estancia ahora en Francia sin importar nada, además no tiene nada que lo ate a su antigua relación. Gracias a él, logro salir de esto.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Se que estoy cambiando las parejas, haciendo que rompan por alguna cosa u otra, pero es parte de esto, ellos no tendrán una estabilidad por el momento, tengan paciencia, ya habrá momentos de paz y estabilidad para ellos, así que sigan leyendo, gracias por acompañarme en todo momento. Tenía intención de que esta historia iba a ser de Steven Universe, pero alguien me convenció que mejor era de Ranma ½ y la verdad no me arrepiento. Lo disfruto cada momento. Ustedes también disfruten esta historia, la verdad hacerlo me encanta también.

Ryu Glass


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Tiene escenas sexuales.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capítulo 9. Un Descanso.

Ranma llega al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, no puede olvidar lo que paso con Saira, era una mujer muy dulce, tierna, algo que realmente necesitaba en su vida, no puede evitar esa tristeza, lo de Akane le afecto mucho, ya que por su cobardía y no declarar su amor por ella. Erika que no lo quiso lo suficiente y lo corto. Una es por ser un imbécil y el otro por no ser honesto consigo mismo, no demostrar su verdadero ser, aparentar la tranquilidad, cuando el era todo lo contrario, eso fue lo que ocasiono que nada le funcionara. Pero con Saira era una relación verdadera, una mujer realmente linda y hermosa, que a pesar de que se entero de las aventuras que tenia con la profesora April, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello, a pesar de que ambas supieran de sus relaciones. Se sintió tan sucio por esa parte, espera que en Estados Unidos pueda estar en paz, cree que es mejor ya no tener relaciones por el momento, hasta que se encuentre con uno mismo.

En ese momento llego para encontrarse con una hermosa joven, morena, delgada, ojos oscuros, no muy alta, con una mirada picara, pero no deja de ser hermosa, vestida con una minifalda negra y una blusa azul oscuro, con la pancarta de "Ranma Saotome", el va hacia ella para encontrarse.

Buenos días, ¿usted es Ranma Saotome? - le dice la chica.

Si lo soy. - lo dijo a secas.

Bueno soy María Gutiérrez, voy a ser su compañera y me encargaron de guiarlo.

Muchas gracias. - le dijo con una sonrisa leve.

Yo me encargare de que todo este bien, espero que sienta a gusto con nosotros en el tiempo determinado.

Muchas gracias, ya me dijeron que un año me voy a titular, así que estaré aquí con ustedes unos 6 meses, antes de regresarme a Japón. – lo dice amargamente esto último.

Así que recuerdos amargos del lugar de origen. - lo dijo atinando su pensamiento. - yo también no traigo muy buenos recuerdos de mi tierra. Pero no se preocupe, dejemos eso un poco en el olvido. - dijo con un poco de amargura. - pero olvidemos eso, ¿le gustaría tomar un café?

No será mucha molestia. - lo dice un poco sorprendido

Claro que no, solo para olvidar ese tema, además luego de esto, lo llevo a su departamento asignado.

Muchas gracias.

Ranma y María entra en una cafetería, platican un poco de su vida, el se da cuenta que la mujer es migrante de México, y que está aquí estudiando duro desde su niñez, espera ya ser una buena deportista, mas enseñar a los jóvenes para ganarse una beca educativa, es algo que es común en este lugar. Mientras Ranma le platica parte de su vida, la amargura que lo acompaña desde que salió de ese país. Y lo que paso durante sus transferencias, claro evito las aventuras que tuvo con las otras mujeres, no es algo que un hombre hace, además de que se ve muy mal. Ambos logran tener un poco de empatía, además Ranma tiene que descansar del viaje, recuperarse para volver a su clase. María luego de pagar la cuenta, decidió irse para el departamento y dejarlo ahí para que ella continúe con lo suyo. El chico se despidió de ella posteriormente, y se fue a descansar, era demasiado para él, María se le hacía muy guapo, además de que es un buen chico, solo muy destruido por lo que paso. Ranma por su lado que es una chica dulce, solo un poco alocada, pero presiente que es solo su imagen que refleja hacia los demás.

Estos últimos años he estado viajando mucho, espero terminar esta carrera y establecerme en alguna parte. - pensó al entrar al departamento. - espero no tener que verme la cara con Akane. - lo recuerda con mucha amargura.

Se acuesta en su cama y mira el techo, se imagina todo lo que paso desde su niñez, lo que vivió con su padre, quizás no era sencillo pero no tenia mucho que sufrir en su alma, pero luego aparece Akane en esas imágenes, las veces que casi la besa, sus momentos románticos, sus estúpidas peleas, sus metidas de pata, su cobardía, la manera que se perdió todo por su culpa, en ese momento le salen unas lágrimas. Pero luego aparece su relación con Erika, pero a pesar de ser una buena mujer, lo termino, la manera que lo trato al final, posteriormente las dos mujeres británicas, que al final una lo uso como maquina para el sexo, la otra tuvo algo más íntimo, más hermoso, pero aun así no logro tener tiempo, lograr estar con ella. La verdad vivió mas que con lo que Akane lo hizo vivir. Trata recordar los mejores de su vida, esta vez tratara de buscar una manera de vivir.

Akane nunca había estado con un hombre maduro, a veces llega a pensar que estar con uno le ocasionaría asco, pero esta vez es diferente, era amoroso, tierno, era un buen hombre, no quiere sentirse como cualquiera, la verdad atravesó por mucho dolor, mas con el desgraciado de Alexis que lo traiciono, el poco interés por recuperar el amor, eso le molesto aún más. Se siente un poco libre pero la verdad esta cansada de estar con muchos amores, y ninguno quiere realmente estar con ella, Axel es un buen hombre, pero presiente que no se quedara con ella por su trabajo, cree que mejor así, buscara un buen hombre que realmente la valore, la ame, no solo una aventura o una colección, Axel la uso y se aprovecho de ella, es lo que más le duele, parecía un chico dulce y tierno. Trata de no llorar.

¿se encuentra bien? - le pregunta el profesor, a un lado de su cama.

Si muchas gracias. - sonríe un poco. - espero no haberlo hecho sentir mal.

No claro que no, usted sabe que estas cosas no se deben de hacer. - se apena un poco. - sino voy a perder mi trabajo.

No se preocupe, yo tampoco quiero perder mi beca. - se pone un poco seria. - no quiero perjudicar su estatus, de por si perdió todo y no es justo lo que paso.

No se preocupe, nunca pensare que es una cualquiera. - dijo fijándose en sus ojos. - usted es una mujer y merece respeto. Además, tiene derecho a escoger su pareja.

Bueno quizás no sea perfecta.

Nadie lo es, así que tranquila. - sonrió un poco.

El profesor se paró, se dio un buen baño y posteriormente se despidió de Akane para irse a la facultad, entrar de manera discreta, mientras la chica se queda un poco más, no quiere más problemas, espera no pasar mas por este tipo de cosas, pero se sentía tan mal, la verdad Alexis la hizo sentir como un objeto. Ya esta cansada de juegos, primero dudan de su integridad como mujer y luego la engañan, lo peor es que graban un video porno, donde la engaña con otra mujer, nunca en su vida pudo sentir ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera con Ranma. La cosa con Shampoo era una mujer loca que no media las consecuencias, se metió como si nada, y Ranma nunca la busco, así que no puede ser culpable de esa locura.

Se levanto para irse a la facultad, pero en ese momento, continuo con las clases, no hubo muchos cambios, estaba recibiendo cartas y mensajes de Alexis rogando que regresaran, pero ella simplemente rompía las cartas, debes en cuando tenia encuentros con el profesor, eso no le importaba, quería estar con un verdadero hombre y no con niñato que la usara y que la tenga usando así. Todo siguió con relativa normalidad, no le importa estar con una relación formal, ya que la ultima fue desastrosa.

Habían pasado los meses, todo ese tiempo dejo de recibir las cartas de ese chico, y en eso se encontró con una carta donde se confirmaba que ya iba a ser transferida, pero en esta ocasión para irse a la Ciudad de México, nunca pensó que iría a un país muy diverso, quizás sea un momento de estar en paz consigo mismo, aunque le va a doler separarse del profesor, pero en ese momento pensó, que no puede estar con él, la verdad es mejor tomar esa decisión, después de todo el profesor lo que menos quiere son problemas.

Creo que mi estancia en Francia ya termino. – bajo un poco su mirada. - al menos disfrute estar con estos hombres, y además de que aprendí nuevas cosas en el deporte en este país. – lo dice en voz baja.

En eso se encuentra con Alexis, un poco apenado por lo que paso, pero ella lo ignora completamente, esta muy enojada aun, sus compañeros están un poco consternados, nunca pensaron que las cosas salieran así entre los ambos. Se veían muy enamorados, unos le están diciendo, "que manera de desperdiciar una bonita relación" "es triste ver este tipo de cosas" entre todas las cosas, pero Akane no le importa, ya esta cansada de juegos, aunque le digan cosas, no le importa, ahora esta mas tranquila.

Me entere que le tocara irse a la Ciudad de México. - un poco triste el profesor Axel. - espero que las cosas salgan bien, recuerde aquí estoy para ayudarla.

Muchas gracias profesor. - lo abrazo un poco fuerte. - gracias por estar conmigo, claro que tomare en cuenta su ayuda.

No se preocupe, esta con nosotros y estaremos en contacto en cuanto pueda.

En ese momento se fueron separando cada uno con su camino, han pasado meses después de lo que paso, la verdad va extrañar las cosas en Francia, había salido a los museos, la comida y la bebida, donde el profesor la invitaba para pasar un rato juntos, pero ahora tiene que irse al Aeropuerto, no puede creer que las cosas hayan cambiado, ella se había hecho un poco diferente a lo que ella era. Las decisiones que tomo fueron muy duras, quizás hasta un poco cuestionables, pero ella se hace responsable, no tiene porque ser juzgada por lo que hace o deja de hacer.

Axel la lleva al Aeropuerto, ya que será la ultima vez que vera esta chica hermosa, la verdad se siente un poco mal, pensaba que iba a ser su pareja, pero cree que es mejor que ella siga su camino, después de todo solo fue una aventura entre ambos, no es bueno para ellos esto. Puede perder su beca y el su trabajo, así que mejor las cosas tienen que ser así.

La voy a extrañar mucho Akane. - un poco triste.

Yo también profesor, espero que algún día encuentre una mujer digna para usted. - lo abraza y lo besa con mucho cariño.

Gracias por todo, espero que encuentre un buen hombre, mejor que lo que estos le han mostrado.

Claro que sí. - dijo sonriendo con unas lágrimas.

Ahora esta abordando el avión, han pasado unos meses, falta poco para terminar la carrera, es cuestión de tiempo, solo espera no tener que encontrarse con Ranma, aun no esta preparada para ello, después de que nunca le dio una oportunidad, la verdad empezó a arrepentirse de haber hecho eso a Ranma, pero estaba cansada de sus niñerías, sus falsas promesas, su cobardía. La verdad quiere un hombre de verdad y no un niño. Además, todo ese llanto por las veces que ella trato de acercarse a él, aun no olvida el momento que recupero su fuerza, no importo lo que ella hizo por él, por eso lo odia en ese momento. Ahora está sentándose en el avión, ya esta despejando. Se duerme un poco, reposa su cabeza y mira la ventanilla.

Mientras tanto Ranma va al primer día de clases en aquella facultad, la verdad es muy diverso aun, hay muchos migrantes latinos, otros del mismo Estados Unidos, otros no puede distinguir, pero no importa, el viene aprender, noto que Saira ya no le contesta como antes, así que lo mas seguro que lo haya olvidado, así que mejor sigue con su vida, trata de comunicarse con Erika, pasa lo mismo, no hay mucha respuesta, así que probablemente, ellas ya han conseguido nuevos novios, por lo que el sale sombrando. Mira a su alrededor, y pone mejor en atención su clase, ya debe de olvidar su depresión y las relaciones esporádicas que suele tener cada vez que cambia de lugar. Sonríe consigo mismo, antes trata de evitarlas para no tener que ver el mazo de Akane, ahora las evita para descansar un poco su espíritu. Necesita un tiempo para ver si alguien valga la pena y pueda ya sentar cabeza, tener un hermoso matrimonio.

Ambos piensan mejor relajarse en sus universidades y no tener relaciones por el momento, ya que han pasado muchas emociones fuertes. A lo mejor encontrar algo.

Ranma, lo veo muy pensativo. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa. - ¿en que está pensando?

Solo recordar mi pasado y tomar decisiones. – dijo un poco apenado.

Aquí se trata de vivir las cosas que vengan, no tiene que andar pensando en el pasado. – dijo la chica muy seria.

Pero María, he vivido muchas cosas. - dijo el pobre joven.

Vamos, no es mas que una etapa, además usted debe de vivir las cosas.

Gracias María por el consejo. - le da un beso en la mejilla. - creo que es tiempo de ir a clases, quizás debamos tomar un café juntos para platicar un poco más.

La chica sonrió un poco, quizás no es tiempo de estar lamentando y vivir en meditación, hay que vivir la vida, quizás encontrar una mujer que lo valore, lo haga sentir mejor, quizás casarse. No tener que andar con eso de dinastía ni con artes marciales, solo vivir tranquilo, tener una familia sin ese peso espantoso. No esta seguro de querer tener una nueva relación, pero lo que venga esta bien, no es que quiera coleccionar chicas, no es su estilo, solo quiere ver, quien quiera estar con él.

Mientras Akane se baja del avión en la Ciudad de México, quedo en verse con alguien de ahí, le pasaron los datos precisos para reunirse con esa persona, es un chico moreno, con una sonrisa leve. Tiene una pancarta con el nombre de "Akane Tendo", quizás no lo vea con mucha energía, ya esta cansada de falsos hombres, pero debe de tener paciencia. Quizás debe de tener cuidado en elegir a alguien. Quiere estar con alguien que realmente la valore.

Buenas noches, mi nombre es Arturo González Ruiz, estoy aquí para ser su guía. - dijo el joven, moreno, ojos oscuros, con ropa un poco informal, con pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul. Es atractivo.

Gracias. - un poco sonrojada. – espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Claro que sí, estoy a sus órdenes. - le señala por donde deben de irse. - hay que tener mucho cuidado aquí.

Eso lo hare muchas gracias Arturo.

Bueno aquí hay muchos grupos que debe de tener cuidado. - le dice con mucha seriedad. - es muy hermoso mi país, pero a veces cae en un caos, creo que ha escuchado mucho de esto.

Si, lo entiendo, tratare de mantenerme al margen, es una locura. - lo dice muy serio.

Bien. - lo lleva al carro.

Ve que hay un tráfico horrible, pero es parte de esta ciudad, pero no le importa, esta un poco cansada, quizás necesite dormir y luego continuar con lo que sigue, afortuna mente le toca fin de semana, eso le dará tiempo para no salir. Esperar hasta el día lunes. Llegan al lugar, un poco solitario, pero Arturo no la deja sola hasta llegar al departamento que le proporciono la Universidad.

Espero que tenga unas buenas noches, nos veremos mañana. - le dice el chico.

Muchas gracias, seguimos. – se despide

La ultima parte de la Universidad y se prepara para la tesis. Tiene que tener todo listo para su titulación, ya casi termina todos estos viajes largos, esas mudanzas, esos cambios, además de que tuvo que ver cada relación, ninguno logro ser sincero, mas que el del profesor, pero este sabía bien que no iba a llegar lejos, por lo que lo dejo a un lado, se siente triste al respecto. Pero al menos espera que en esta ciudad tenga algo diferente.

Fin de Capitulo.

Comentarios Finales. Aquí estoy dando un poco de descanso para ellos, ya tuvieron sus momentos de pasión, amor y sexo, ahora ellos tienen mucho que pensar. Quizás tengan una nueva relación de nuevo, pero al final tomaran la decisión con quien quedarse, Ranma al menos tenga algo, Akane debe de pensar las cosas con mas detalle, pero ya encontrara algo más fijo, no tendrá que andar haciendo eso. Estos son momentos y decisiones que deben de tomar. Muchos toman decisiones horribles que repercuten, esto fue lo que paso para ellos.

Ryu Glass


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Tiene escenas sexuales.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Capítulo 10 El Regreso a Casa.

Ranma ha pasado un tiempo en Los Ángeles, pudo alcanzar para ir a Hollywood, pudo alcanzar conocer una que otra estrella para conseguir los autógrafos, gracias a María Gutiérrez, la verdad la esta pasando muy bien, además de que aprendió algunos conocimientos en Estados Unidos, su disciplina es similar a la de ellos, solo les falta un poco mas de tiempo y capacidad, dedicarse al 100% de lo que mas se les facilita, lograr ganar algo, por ello agradece mucho estos viajes, pero también ha aprendido a vivir.

Parece que las cosas están saliendo muy bien ahora. - sonríe un poco.

¿de que estas hablando Ranma? - le dice con una sonrisa.

De lo que hare regresando a casa.

Ah es cierto ya en una semana vas de regreso a casa. - sonriendo un poco. - ya va estar titulado pronto. - ¿Qué hará después?

Me ofrecieron trabajar en Hiroshima en una escuela preparatoria, que necesitan ganar unos campeonatos en artes marciales. - lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Buena suerte con ello.

Gracias. - lo dijo sonriendo un poco.

María en esa ocasión le invito a cenar en su departamento, Ranma por su parte fue, le parece una chica muy hermosa, y muy linda, no podría oponerse, la chica esta con un vestido corto, mostrando sus hermosas piernas y un ligero escote, no puede dejar de mirar aquel cuerpo, ella lo nota, cruza sus piernas mostrando mas su cuerpo. El pobre chico se sonroja un poco, quizás hacer el amor con una mujer latina sea un poco exótico.

Ranma, ves mucho mi cuerpo. - le dice sonriendo maliciosamente. - ¿te gustaría tocarlo?

Este yo…- se queda un poco en silencio.

Tú me gustas mucho. - le dice la chica, mientras lo besa con mucha pasión.

Pero… esto es demasiado. - tratando de oponerse.

Vamos no tiene nada de malo tener sexo sin compromiso. - le dice la chica. - además toma esto como una despedida.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, y aún recuerda las palabras de Saira: "no me importa lo que hagas con tu cuerpo, siempre y cuando no sea mas que eso, sexo. El cuerpo es débil "y quizás tenga razón, y la verdad llevaba mucho sin sexo y el cuerpo lo necesite. Se deja llevar por la pasión, besa con mucha pasión y lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, acariciando sus hermosas piernas. Poco a poco se van desnudando, mutuamente, acariciar y lamer cada parte del cuerpo, chupar los senos, y masaje suave, sentir la piel de la chica, mientras ella hace lo mismo, le hace mimos, acariciando cada parte de él, su pecho, lamer el cuello y el pecho del chico, lo disfruta mas poco a poco, lo va sintiendo más, mientras poco a poco van bajando lentamente, ahora están haciendo un 69, cada uno lamiendo la intimidad de cada uno, disfrutando poco a poco, sabiendo que lo están disfrutando más. Acariciar la pierna más, no puede parar en hacer esas caricias, ambos están muy excitados. Cada uno tiene sentimientos diferentes, María quería darle el mejor placer para que nunca la olvide, Ranma no puede evitar esta tentación, es exótico ahora, no puede evitar sentir esto. Ranma le abre sus piernas y las pone en sus hombros y la penetra suave y despacio, para sentir un poco más, ella esta con su vagina ya lubricada, y lo mete mas y mas adentro, mueve su cadera de manera rítmica sin parar. Lo mueve cada vez mas rápido, la verdad siente cada vez mas esto. No puede parar de hacerlo, Ranma al mismo tiempo que la penetra con las piernas en sus hombros pasa la lengua por sus pies ahora, sin parar de penetrar, quiere darle un placer así, la chica no puede parar de gemir, poco a poco van llegando al éxtasis, no puede parar de hacerlo, hasta que se vienen en un mar de placer. Terminan exhaustos pero muy felices, esta fue la despida, antes de regresar a la realidad.

¿Lo hice bien? - pregunta Ranma.

Lo hiciste maravillosamente bien. - le dice la chica ya cansada. - espero que nunca me olvides. - está llorando un poco.

No lo olvidare, gracias María por todas estas cosas.

Se quedan así por unas horas, Ranma se baña para quitar las impurezas y se va a su departamento, claro sin antes de despedirse de María con un gran beso, y se va, ya que tiene que pensar mucho en su regreso. En eso le marca su línea.

Buenos días señor Saotome. - le dice una chica en la línea.

Buenos días, si soy Ranma Saotome. - le contesta calmadamente.

Espero que se encuentre bien, solo para informarle que ya tenemos el titulo listo, lo esperamos en la Universidad en dos días. Para cualquier duda puede comunicarse con nosotros. - le dice la chica. - que pase un buen día.

Gracias y también pase un buen día. – se despide el hombre.

Bueno quizás sea mejor preparar las cosas y regresar a casa, no quiere encontrarse con Akane, aun no esta preparado para ello, espera que el titulo sea por individual, para no tener que ver la cara de esa mujer que tanto dolor le ocasiono en los últimos años. Lleva a su departamento y empieza a empacar, quizás sea para dentro de dos días, pero tiene que tener todo listo antes de irse.

Mientras Akane lleva las cosas tranquilas, no ha tenido ninguna relación, una porque los hombres son muy diferentes, quizás solo buscan una aventura, quizás Arturo le tenga confianza pero no se atreve a más, a pesar de que él ha demostrado ser un verdadero hombre, ya paso por muchas cosas, entre el machismo de Carlos, la infidelidad de Alexis, la verdad no quiere otro dolor más, al menos quiere estar en paz, se lamenta mucho de no haberse quedado con Ranma, pero la verdad ya estaba cansada, no quiere nada de eso. No ha encontrado sinceridad, solo mas dolor.

¿Te pasa algo malo? - le dice Arturo, ya que la ve un poco distraída.

Me imagino que aun recuerda las decisiones que tomo, se lamenta uno, si supiera todas las tonterías que hice hace unos años. - le dice el chico, ella le platico un poco de todo, el fue muy abierto con su sentir. - si fuera por eso, me volvería loco.

Bueno la verdad es que si, ya estoy cansada de todo. - dice un poco un poco de amargura en su voz.

Mira a veces las decisiones son muy dolorosas, pero uno decide que hacer al tomarlas, quizás no sea una persona adecuada para decirte eso, pero si vas por la vida lamentarte, no lograr encontrar la felicidad. – lo dice tratando de calmarla un poco, abrazarla.

Gracias Arturo, eres un buen hombre. - lo dice un poco más tranquila.

No soy la gran cosa, he batallado también, quizás hasta puedo ser juzgado.

No digas eso. - lo abraza fuertemente. - te quiero mucho Arturo.

Bueno yo también te quiero mucho. Espero que podamos llegar a ser algo. – lo dice mirándola en sus ojos.

Yo también eso quisiera. - lo dice mirando. - pero ya casi voy a irme de regreso a Japón para mi título. – lo dice tristemente. - no sé si poder volverte a ver.

Mira Akane, tengo una noticia para ti. - le muestra un folleto de una escuela en la Ciudad de México. - están solicitando profesores para este curso, quizás puedas trabajar aquí.

Me encantaría quedarme aquí. - le dice un poco mas alegre.

Bueno, te espero cuando tengas el titulo y tus documentos, e ingresamos juntos en este trabajo.

Gracias Arturo. - lo besa con mucho amor.

Te amo Akane Tendo. Quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad de estar contigo. - la mira a los ojos. - realmente quisiera que pudiéramos estar juntos.

Yo también te amo. – lo dice muy contenta. - pero tengo miedo de que me hagas daño. - lo dice un poco triste. - ya me hicieron sufrir antes, y además de que estuve involucrada con un profesor en Francia. - lo dice casi lamentarse.

Bueno tu lo hiciste porque estabas enojada con ese tipo, además no soy nadie para juzgarte, yo te amo, así como eres.

Gracias Arturo, de verdad gracias. - lo dice un poco mas tranquila.

Tratare de ser el mejor hombre para ti. - lo dice suavemente.

Quiero ser feliz, de verdad quiero serlo. - lo dice un poco mas tranquila mientras abraza fuertemente al chico.

Le pide que vayan a un lugar más íntimo, más hermoso aun que los departamentos, Arturo la lleva a un motel, pero tiene algo preparado para ella, al llegar, se encuentra una cama llena de pétalos de rosa, con un poco de vino tinto, el mismo organizo con una llamada, quería algo especial para ella, algo simbólico para hacer esto más íntimo, más hermoso.

¿organizaste esto? - un poco sorprendida.

Si lo hice, porque quiero que estés conmigo. - lo dice el chico. - quiero que estemos juntos ahora y siempre.

Gracias Arturo. - con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas se le escaparon,

No pensé que fueras tan llorona. - lo dice de manera burlona.

Eres un tonto. - lo dice. - pero eres mi tonto.

Se empiezan a besar con mucha pasión, se van desnudando poco a poco, mutuamente, con mucha pasión, quería que esto fuera único, le besa con mucha pasión, acariciando sus piernas, al mismo tiempo, lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, lamer su cuello de ella, acariciando sus senos con mucha suavidad, lamer también los pezones, con mucha suavidad, sentir esa pasión sin freno, solo dejarse llevar por la pasión y los sentimientos en esta ocasión, lamer cada parte de ella, baja hasta su vagina, le pasa la lengua suavemente, haciendo un oral suave, ella gimiendo de placer, acariciar sus piernas y muslos, mientras Akane con sus brazos y manos atrae mas a Arturo en la zona, no puede parar de gemir. En ese momento se lubrico, por lo que siente más. En eso cambian de posición, Akane le pasa la lengua en su pene, con mucha suavidad, le hace una garganta profunda, es una sensación que nunca había sentido Arturo, quizás tuviera otras mujeres antes que ella, pero esa sensación es única, se están preparando para la penetración, Akane se pone en 4, para ser penetrada de esa manera, Arturo la penetra así, acariciando sus nalgas, no puede parar en ese momento, siente como es la intensidad y el movimiento de las caderas, suave y rico, cada vez mas rápido, hasta que llega el éxtasis. Ambos reposan un poco, se beben un poco de agua y luego un poco de vino tinto, para volver a la actividad, con otras posiciones, Akane lo recibe abriendo sus piernas, Arturo la penetra mirando a los ojos, diciendo y murmurando: "te amo Akane". En ese momento ambos se vienen al mismo tiempo, se ponen a descansar.

Gracias Arturo, de verdad te amo. - le dice la chica.

Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad. - le dice sonriendo un poco. - te amo mucho.

Aunque mi pasado fuera así.

Tú sabes mi pasado. - le dice un poco más serio. - tú sabes lo que he hecho yo, aun así, me aceptaste.

Ambos se besan con mucha pasión, la verdad Akane tiene ganas de quedarse en México, así será, quiere vivir su vida con Arturo, la verdad había mas motivos para estar con él, no va desaprovechar esto. Esta sonriendo para si misma.

En unas semanas después se comunicaron con ella, que ya tendrá el titulo pronto, que lo recoja, ya termino la beca, Akane con el tiempo tuvo unos ahorros para decidir quedarse aquí en México, ya no quiere estar en Japón, además tiene mucho por hacer.

Ranma por su parte ya llego a Tokio, esta llegando para recoger el título, y los profesores lo recibieron con mucho gusto, y además estaban los representantes del colegio en Hiroshima, donde va a trabajar para ellos, el vio que, entre sus compañeros, no estaba Akane, en cierta manera se sintió mas libre, los saludo a cada uno de ellos. Muchos de ellos diciendo que ya no era lo mismo sin él, otros comentarios más, pero Ranma está más maduro, ahora tiene un futuro. Se comunico con él, Saira para felicitarlo, y que además que consiguió la manera de irse a Hiroshima y consiguió un trabajo en otro colegio de aquel lugar. Ya piensan estar juntos. Ranma tomo la decisión de estar con ella.

Después de un tiempo Akane llego a Tokio, para recoger su título, esta ocasión se encontró con algunas amigas de su preparatoria, que ya la mayoría tienen hijos, ella se alegra por ellas, les platica lo que hizo y lo que aprendió, al llegar a la facultad, se encontró con los profesores y otro grupo de compañeros de la facultad, menos Ranma, recogió el título y platico un poco con sus compañeros pero solo para hablar cosas vánales antes de irse a festejar por lo que se adquirió.

La verdad no quería estar ahí, fue a visitar a su familia, Nabiki no estaba, la habían transferido de parte de la empresa a Argentina, como una manera de extender la empresa para aquellos lugares. Kasumi ya tenia un hijo, la verdad la sorpresa fue mayúscula, pero esta contenta por ellas, su padre aun se lamenta que no lograra su objetivo de juntar las dinastías, pero le dijo que no todo en la vida es así. Soun la culpa de ello, pero ella simplemente.

Padre ya paso eso, se que tenia que casarme con él, pero me canso que el siempre me negara, yo realmente estaba enamorada del.- le dice casi harta. - el sentirme rechazada y la poca madurez, me orillo a cortar todo esto.

Lo se hija, pero era mi sueño. Además de que tuvieran un hijo para que sea un digno heredero del estilo "todo vale". – lo dice casi llorando.

Mira padre también era mi ilusión, pero la manera que me trato no vale la pena. - le dice un poco molestia. - además de que te tengo una noticia. – le muestra uno de los folletos, esta en español, por lo que no va entender lo que dice. – me iré a trabajar a México, tengo una vida allá.

Hija, ¿Por qué no intentas de nuevo con Ranma?

No lo hare, solo quiero tu bendición, no insistas con eso por favor. - lo dice triste.

Bien hija mía, al menos pude verte de nuevo, quizás fui un necio con eso, tienes mi bendición ahora. - lo dice un poco más resignado. - solo no dejes de escribirnos y llamar.

Gracias padre. - lo abraza.

Paso los días con la familia, ya tuvieron tiempo para platicar de otras cosas, lo que vivió en el extranjero y además de que se va a casar con un hombre en México, que es un hombre que realmente la valora. Soun lo acepto, aunque un poco triste por no cumplir con sus sueños, pero al menos estará bien con alguien mejor.

Akane se despidió de la familia y tomo un avión para irse a México, cumplir con sus ilusiones ahora, ya no mas amargura, ya es tomar una decisión, que sea para bien. Arturo la estará esperando. Listos para iniciar un trabajo y tener una vida juntos. Esta feliz Akane y mas tranquila. Pasan las horas y llega al Aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México, se encuentra con el chico, corre lo abraza y le da un beso con mucha pasión.

Te extrañe mucho Arturo. - le dice sonriendo.

Yo también mi Akane, que bueno que has tomado la decisión. - le dice el chico.

Eres tan dulce y tan tierno, quisiera estar contigo ahora. - le dice sonriendo un poco seductora.

Yo también quisiera eso. - le sonríe un poco.

Se van adentrando en uno de los pasillos para irse, Akane esta muy feliz, al fin encontró a alguien que la valorara y la amara, no mas mentiras, no mas sufrimientos, no mas locuras, solo el amor entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Ranma llego a su destino en Hiroshima, se bajo del tren para buscar una casa y luego ir al colegio e iniciar el trabajo, pero se encontró con Saira, con una sonrisa muy grande, ambos se miran y corren para abrazarse fuertemente, se besan con mucha pasión, la verdad se extrañó mucho, la situación ahora es distinta, ya no es aventura, no es solo un romance pasajero, ahora es el amor único y verdadero.

Te extrañe mucho Ranma. - le dice la chica.

Yo también Saira, de verdad me hiciste mucha falta. - le besa con mucha pasión.

Fuiste a ver a tus padres. - le pregunta Saira.

La verdad no, lo único que me entere es que ambos están separados. - le dice bajando la mirada.

Bueno es que lo que ellos te hicieron no tiene perdón de Dios. - lo dice un poco molesta.

Lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas, son mis padres. - le dice un poco triste.

Bueno, pero al menos encontraste la felicidad. No puedes pensar en otra cosa. - lo dice sonriendo.

Gracias Saira, te amo. - se besan y de ahí se van caminando por los pasillos.

La felicidad esta en todo lo que tomes decisiones, solo hay que aceptar la responsabilidad de lo que hagas, no puedes culpar a todos por lo que te pasa, esto fue lo que aprendieron ambos, cada uno de ellos tuvieron su propia experiencia, quizás entre relaciones buenas y otras muy desastrosas por lo que deben de pensar, ¿Qué pasara si tomo esto y no lo otro? Me gusta pensar que la vida es así, llena de decisiones. Quizás un poco sexual en un punto de vista, pero hay que pensar que las relaciones humanas son así.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Ya se hubo un poco de felicidad para ambos, un poco de paz para Akane, ya que ha pasado por cosas horribles, pero al menos estará tranquila. Quizás haya una sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir mi historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado cada parte de estos capítulos.

Ryu Glass


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD.

El Cambio Puede Ser Doloroso

Epilogo.

Han pasado 10 años después de todo lo que pasaron durante esos intercambios y transferencias, las cosas han cambiado, Ranma ahora es muy feliz junto con Saira, ambos trabajan duro cada uno en su colegio, además de que ambos son padres, tienen un hermoso niño, no puede creer que la vida le haya dado tantas vueltas en la vida, al fin encontró una mujer que le diera el valor, no como trofeo como lo hacía Shampoo, no como Ukyo que lo llenaba de comida, no estar envenenado con Kodashi, no tener que estar todo el tiempo en medio de peleas constantes con Akane, solo amor y entendimiento, una comunicación sincera.

Cariño, tenemos que llevar a Bruce a su festival. - le dice su esposa con una sonrisa.

Si ya lo sé, pero tengo que terminar con los pendientes que me dejaron del colegio. - un poco fastidiado con el trabajo.

Eso déjalo para después querido. Yo también tengo pendientes, pero prefiero pasar un tiempo con nuestro hijo- le dice con una sonrisa. - recuerda que nuestro hijo nos necesita mas que otra cosa en la vida. - le dice seriamente.

Bien, terminare con estos pendientes para después. - se fija por todos lados. - ¿Dónde estará ese niño?

Detrás de ti papá. - sonriendo detrás de su padre, sale un niño de sorpresa, era un niño de unos 5 años, casi cumple en un mes los 6 años, se parece mucho a su padre, casi su viva imagen. - quería sorprenderte.

Serás más hábil que tu padre. - le dice sonriente. - mi pequeño Bruce Saotome.

Sonríen todos en familia, están ahora en una casa propia que el colegio donde trabaja Ranma les proporciono, ahora van a ir al festival de preescolar, donde Bruce va a participar en una carrera de atletismo, aunque suene raro, es muy hábil y rápido. Ranma esta feliz de la habilidad de su hijo, claro que no piensa llevárselo a un entrenamiento como lo hizo su padre, sino que quiere ver lo que es capaz, claro lo entrena dentro, sin tener que hacer eso, quizás cuando sea mas grande, pero quiere ver que desarrolle su conocimiento y perfeccionamiento en otras materias.

¿Piensas llevarlo a un viaje de entrenamiento? - le dice su esposa un poco seria.

No, quiero que mejore sus capacidades intelectuales, lo físico es importante, pero quiero que tenga cosas que yo no tuve. - le dijo un poco serio.

No me opongo a los viajes, siempre y cuando sean solo en vacaciones, que tenga una edad adecuada y que no tengan que irse a la China. - le dice seriamente.

Eso lo veremos en un futuro, pero … jamás querida, jamás nos iremos a Chima. – le dice seriamente.

Se van la pareja junto con su niño. Las cosas están muy bien entre ambos, su hijo creciendo cada vez más, espera que sea mejor que él, tenga una educación mucho mejor que la que el tuvo. Y que su esposa se encarga de eso. Su hijo tendrá a su madre siempre, algo que a el le prohibieron tener.

Hola Ranma. - le saludo un hombre gordo con un dogi blanco.

Ah papá, ¿Cómo estás? - le dice al señor.

Bien, tratando de salir adelante, ya ves que tu madre me corrió, y todo porque lo que hice no valió la pena. - lo dice amargamente.

Papá ya eso paso, y además no todo lo que se planea, logran completarse.

Bueno y ¿Cómo está mi nieto? - agarra al pequeño niño. - que pequeño tan fuerte es. - le sonríe mientras el niño ríe continuamente.

Bien abuelito, bien. - le sonríe mucho.

Ya deja en paz al niño, Genma. - un poco molesta una mujer atrás de ellos.

No te pongas así, Nodoka. - le contesta un poco enojado.

Saben aquí nada de peleas, si tienen algo que decir, no lo hagan aquí, están con mi hijo. - un poco enfadado, tomando al niño. - por eso no los frecuento por sus peleas.

Está bien. - bajan la mirada ambos.

Ranma sabe que se divorciaron, no han parado de pelear desde entonces, a veces se harta de ellos, esta muy enojado, porque lo hacen todo delante de su hijo, no les basto lo que le hicieron, aun quieren intervenir, es mas su padre le pidió que a esa edad se fueran a un viaje de entrenamiento, el mismo pensamiento de que su madre es un estorbo para el entrenamiento. Y muchas de esas sugerencias lo manda a volar, su hijo va a tener a su madre, y además de que ella va hacer fuerte a su hijo. Aparece Saira, tenia que ir por unas cosas antes de reunirse con su familia.

Hola Ranma, Bruce. - dijo sonriendo con unas bolsas. - ah hola. - al darse cuenta que estaban los padres de su esposo. - ¿Cómo han estado?

Estamos bien. - sonriendo un poco falso, como que no aceptan que ella es británica. Pero a ella no le importa y le regresa el saludo.

Bien ya estamos juntos, vamos a la competencia de Bruce, para mi y mi esposa es lo que más importa. - sentencio Ranma.

Bien. – dijeron todos.

Si papá, vamos se nos hace tarde. - dice el pequeño niño. - quiero llegar antes, ahí van todos.

Aun noto que a tus padres no les caigo bien. - un poco seria, pero alejada de ellos.

Si lo sé. - lo reconoce. - aún están resentidos por la decisión que tome, de dejar ir a mi ex – prometida, y no luchar por ella. - lo dijo un poco serio hacia ellos. - y de casarme contigo, pero no me importa, quise esto, yo te amo mucho Saira y ahora que tengo un hijo, ustedes son los mas importantes de mi vida.

Gracias Ranma, yo también te amo.

Esperemos que todo esté bien. - mira con cierta desconfianza a su padre. - aun anda pensando en eso de la dinastía, pero la verdad no importa, solo quiero que estemos juntos.

Ranma toma a su hijo mientras el niño aun muy contento, van a entrando a la escuela, están muy felices todos, excepto los padres de Ranma, pero eso es secundario, el tomo la decisión de ser un hombre feliz, olvidar todos los sufrimientos. Tuvo sus aventuras, sus romances, no olvida a María, ni a Erika, ni a la profesora April, son cosas que ha vivido y espera que esto le haya ayudado a tomar mejores decisiones.

Mientras tanto Akane se encuentra en México con su esposo ahora, Arturo es un buen padre, tuvieron una hermosa hija, casi de la misma edad del hijo de Ranma, se parece mucho a ella, casi su viva imagen. Tenían un torneo de artes marciales intercolegial, ella resulto ser muy hábil, por lo que la madre aplaude, le hace recordar lo que ella era, por lo que no puede evitar la nostalgia de su vida en Japón, pero al ver que ella gana ese torneo, muchos se levantan y aplauden a la niña, ella sonríe un poco.

Esa niña es muy hábil. - sonriendo un poco. - se parece a ti, cariño.

Lo sé, pero tiene lo atractivo de su padre. - le da un beso.

Espero que logre ganar más torneos. - le dice el hombre.

Claro que lo hará cielo. - le dice sonriendo.

Ella esta viviendo en la Ciudad de México, donde ha hecho una vida con su esposo, su hija, aun sigue en contacto con la familia en Japón, inclusive ella ira a visitar este verano, su esposo se tendrá que quedar por motivos de trabajo y su hija aun no termina el curso, así que Akane ira sola a Japón, ella no se siente mal, ahora que tiene su familia, no puede impedir a ver a su familia, por lo que estará unas semanas con ellos, inclusive a va coincidir que su hermana va a estar en Nerima, así que será un gusto que todos estén unidos.

Te voy a extrañar cariño. - le dice el hombre.

Yo también tonto, cuida bien a nuestro retoño. - le sonríe tiernamente.

Claro que sí, aquí te estaré esperando.

Al terminar el torneo se regresan a casa para festejar, pero Akane esta un poco pensativa, al día siguiente le toca ir, eso la pone un poco ansiosa, pero sabe que cuando regrese, todo estará en orden. Al día siguiente se ve ella partiendo en el avión, se despidió de su esposo, de un beso, y de su hija, con ciertas lágrimas, con la promesa de un recuerdo de allá. Esta por ver de nuevo a su familia.

Ranma por su parte esta en Tokio por unos motivos administrativos, no le gusta eso, pero algo tiene que hacer, su esposa y su hijo se quedaron en Hiroshima. El esta ansioso ya que Tokio es una ciudad cosmopolita, espera no tener que regresar a Nerima, es casi imposible ya que es una ciudad que tiene mucha gente, por lo que esta seguro. Akane por su parte va tomar el tren para irse a Nerima, mientras Ranma salía del tren, en eso choquen entre ambos.

Disculpe usted. - dijo Ranma disculparse con la mujer.

No, es mi culpa, disculpe… - se queda mirando al hombre. - ¿eres tú Ranma?

¿Akane? - se queda mirando a la mujer. - vaya no pensé encontrarte aquí.

Ni yo tampoco. - se queda mirando al hombre, ve al alrededor de la gente. - mira platiquemos un poco, tomando un poco de café.

Esta bien, pero no intentes nada extraño. - le dice al hombre, el reacciona molesta.

Mira no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, solo quiero hablar contigo y luego cada quien, por su lado, ¿entendido? - le dijo seriamente.

Está bien. - era la primera vez que Ranma habla con mucha propiedad. Ahí se van a la cafetería.

Ranma y Akane llegan a la cafetería, en lo que le platica todo lo que vivieron durante el extranjero, todo lo que pasaron estando en los respectivos países, lo que experimentaron ambos. Además de que ya cada quien tuvieron pareja y se casaron, Ranma se sorprendió que Akane no se haya quedado con el familiar del Dr. Tofu, además de que tuviera otra persona más. Akane se sorprende que no se haya quedado con Ukyo ni con Shampoo, parecía que había adquirido una madurez y experiencia. Además de que se quedaron a vivir en Japón. Akane vio que su ex - prometido aprendió a valorar las cosas, y a las personas que mas quiere.

¿Entonces tienes un hijo? - quedo un poco sorprendida.

Si, se llama Bruce Saotome, lo que pasa es que mi esposa es británica y tuve que darle la oportunidad de que escoja el nombre. - sonrió un poco.

Yo tengo una hija, se llama Naomi González. - dijo un poco apenada. - es que mi esposo es mexicano, por eso decidimos esto.

¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo? . - pregunta Akane un poco emocionada.

Tiene casi los 6 años. - sonrió con cierto orgullo.

Vaya casi la misma edad que la mía. . - dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida.

Me alegra que la vida te haya dado lo que tu buscabas. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Le platico las malas decisiones que tuvo en España, con el hombre machista que la insulto y que tuvo que golpear, además de la infidelidad de un francés con quien tuvo una relación con él, hasta que finalmente se quedo con el mexicano, que fue lo mas maravilloso que pudo tener, que es un hombre que realmente la valoro, Ranma se alegro mucho por ello, ya que el también tuvo que atravesar eso, le platico lo que tuvo en Alemania, en Gran Bretaña y en Estados Unidos, como es que escogió a Saira sobre todas las chicas con quien estuvo, la verdad esta muy feliz, y que las decisiones que tuvo, fue para encontrar algo mejor, no puede evitar la nostalgia de la vida que tuvieron juntos antes de entrar a la Universidad.

Aun me acuerdo lo que vivimos juntos, Ranma. - le dijo la mujer un poco pensativa.

Bueno, lo debo de admitir, yo también me acuerdo de ello. - baja un poco la mirada, pero la levanta. - debo de admitir que estuve enamorado de ti.

Yo también lo estuve, la verdad tomé estas decisiones, fue el cansancio de todo este caos. - dijo un poco seria.

Bueno ya la tomamos, ya nada va cambiar. - lo dice seriamente. - yo no cambiaría a Saira por nada.

Ni yo cambiaria a Arturo, el ha sido un buen hombre y lo amo.

Lo se Akane, ambos tomamos caminos diferentes. - dijo fijamente a los ojos.

La verdad no he podido olvidarme de ti. - se acerca lentamente. - lástima que no tuve el valor de decirte que te amo, pero ahora solo te diré, te ame en aquella época.

Yo también Akane, te amaba, suena loco, pero así es, no puedo olvidar eso. - se acerca y la besa tiernamente y con algo de pasión. Se separa un poco.

Creo que es mejor que tomemos nuestro camino. - dijo el hombre.

Si tienes razón, yo también tengo que ir a ver a mi familia. - le dice Akane.

Si, además tengo que entregar unos documentos en las oficinas centrales de Tokio. – se levanta y se va alejando un poco.

Me saludas a todos allá. - le dice la mujer. - gracias por todo lo que hemos vivido, lastima que ya no pudimos estar juntos.

Lo sé, pero es mejor así, nuestra relación hubiera sido un caos, no hubiéramos sido felices, mejor así. Además, tengo a mi familia y no la cambiaria nada.

Ni yo tampoco. - lo dijo con cierta alegría.

Me alegra haber cerrado este ciclo. - lo dijo sonriente,

Yo también. - se acerca y le da un abrazo fuerte. - gracias. – se va corriendo para alcanzar el tren.

Ranma y Akane se alegran de que al fin se haya cerrado ese ciclo, que nada este al pendiente, además de que ambos aman a sus respectivas parejas, ya nada los ata, nada los une, solo son felices cada uno, ninguno de los dos ha pasado sus teléfonos, solo quieren que cada uno siga su vida. Al fin todo termino, todo se acabó. Ranma se regresa con su esposa y Akane regresa con su esposo, sus hijos los necesitan y tienen mucho que ayudar y cambiar las cosas. Las decisiones fueron difíciles y dolorosas, pero al fin son felices. Fueron años de mucho que tuvieron que pasar, pero al fin tomaron su propia decisión, no se arrepienten.

Ranma termino con sus asuntos pendientes, se regreso a Hiroshima, abrazo y beso a su esposa, y a su pequeño hijo, no puede evitar hacerlo, ya que había regreso con mas ganas de vivir. Tiene mucho que vivir ahora.

Mientras Akane luego de cenar con su familia, les enseño las fotos de la familia, Soun se le sale las lágrimas, su nieta se parece mucho a su esposa y a su hija Akane, ya se evitó recriminar de que se haya casado con otra persona. En esa noche hablo por teléfono con su esposo, decir lo mucho que extraña, y hablo un poco con su hija, la verdad se ha sentido feliz y no tiene otra cosa que pensar.

La vida a veces te quita y te pone las cosas, hay que disfrutar lo que tienes el poder de decisión, a veces duele mucho tomar estas decisiones, pero hay que hacerlo. Ranma y Akane aprendieron a tomar sus decisiones y son felices.

El Fin

Comentarios Finales. Los que pensaron que iba a juntarlos, pues no, solo quería que cerraran su ciclo definitivamente, y cada uno tomo su camino por separado. Las decisiones ya fueron tomadas y no creo que quieran regresar ahora, ellos tienen familia, y Ranma ama mucho a Saira, y Akane a Arturo, solo que quería cerrar los ciclos. Ahora nada los une. Todo termino. Pero al menos lograron cerrar ese asunto pendiente, ahora son libres para amar.

Ryu Glass.


End file.
